Fire Fox
by YouRang
Summary: A new transfer from Amity, Fox is part of the new group of Dauntless initiates. She's harbouring major secrets and has a serious chip on her shoulder. She immediately catches the eye of her inscrutable instructor, Eric. He's fire, she's fire; will they survive if they collide? M for language, situations and serious smut. Loosely non-canon. No war. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm new to the Divergent Trilogy fanfics, so hopefully I don't disappoint. You can read other stories of mine in the Expendables-movie section of this site, and get a feel for my writing style and the story lines I like. My Eric is definitely movie Eric, and the story line loosely follows the movie too. In my story however, there's little mention of Divergence and no war. **

**I also believe that underneath all Eric's cruelty is a lonely soul just waiting for his mate, so while there may be dark moments involving Eric, there also will be light. Please read and review, enjoy!**

Beatrice glanced around the choosing ceremony. The hubbub had died down since she'd chosen Dauntless, and everyone was waiting to hear who would be called next.

"Arianna LaRue." Marcus called out.

Beatrice scanned the factions, eyes alighting on a girl who stood up in Amity. She strode confidently towards the bowls, her head high. Beatrice was stunned by her. She was tall and athletically built, and even from where she sat Beatrice could see that her eyes were huge and long-lashed, her skin flawless. But her most striking feature, by far, was her mane of red hair. Beatrice instantly thought of a fox, an animal she'd studied in science class; this girl's hair was the same vibrant shade, and, Beatrice saw, flowed like the mane of a lion, another animal Beatrice had read about.

Arianna had reached Marcus and the bowls and accepted the knife from his hand. She spun to face the factions, and, turning her head, Beatrice followed her gaze. She gasped quietly when looked at Amity. The peaceful faction was glaring at Arianna with what could only be hostility, anger and defiance. Beatrice looked back and saw the same emotions reflected on Arianna's face. Savagely, the tall girl sliced the knife across her palm and closed her fist. She shot her arm straight out, palm up, and held it over the Amity soil. Beatrice looked back at the faction, their expressions had not changed. _Why is Amity so mad at her?_ Beatrice thought. _They're supposed to be peaceful and loving? What has this girl done to make them hate her so?_

The girl's beautiful face twisted in anger, and she curled her lip at her old faction. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Then, with a sudden jerk, Arianna snapped her arm to the side and turned her palm down, opening her fist. A large gout of blood splashed onto the Dauntless fire, sizzling and hissing and snapping. Dauntless roared in triumph and Amity visibly relaxed. Beatrice gasped again, realizing that she hadn't drawn a breath since the girl had cut her palm.

Handing the knife back, Arianna accepted a strip of bandage and turned to her new faction. As she was the next one to choose Dauntless after Beatrice, she would have to stand next to her. Beatrice held her breath again as the redhead made her way over, Dauntless still roaring and stomping their feet, impressed by her defiance. Arianna stopped beside Beatrice and faced forward.

"Wow...that was amazing." Beatrice said, stumbling over her nervousness.

Arianna turned her head and flashed her an amused glance. "Thanks."

"And your hair, it's like...like a fox." Beatrice babbled.

Quirking one side of her mouth, Arianna looked down at Beatrice again. "You talk a lot for Abnegation."

Slightly embarrassed now, Beatrice straightened her spine. "We're both Dauntless now." She replied. She saw that Arianna's eyes were a kaleidoscope of amber and brown, like a Tiger's Eye gem she once saw in a museum.

Having expected her comment to shut the girl up, Arianna's eyebrows lifted at Beatrice's grit. "Yeah," she grinned. "You're right." Her mouth widened into a genuine smile and she turned back to the ceremony as a 'Jacob Hunter' was called.

When the ceremony ended Dauntless began filing out. Beatrice looked over at her old faction, at her parents, but Arianna held her head high as they passed Amity. As they neared the stairs, the Dauntless began to yell and broke into a run. Grinning back at Beatrice, Arianna joined the crush and, unwilling to be left behind, Beatrice followed. They stayed side by side as they ran through the streets, Beatrice sensing that Arianna was holding herself back to keep pace with her. As they neared the tracks, they slowed with the crowd and Beatrice and Arianna traded glances when they saw that the Dauntless initiates were beginning to climb up the trestle to leap aboard the an oncoming train. Breathlessly, they followed, reaching the top just as the train began to pass.

"C'mon." Arianna grinned, sprinting towards the car. She easily leapt in and turned back to help Beatrice. Laughing they flopped against the wall and grinned at the Candor girl beside them.

"I'm Christina." The girl said, extending her hand.

Arianna nodded at her and Beatrice took her hand, introducing them both.

Too soon, a fervour ran through the crowd. The three girls watched in shock as the people in the cars ahead of them started _jumping_ out of the train cars onto a roof.

"Holy shit." Arianna breathed. Then, "well, you ready?" She glanced back and forth between Beatrice and Christina. At their nods, she turned and sprinted forward, flinging herself out of the car. The two remaining girls, with wide-eyed glances at each other, followed behind. They landed hard, rolling into the gravel and coming to a stop at Arianna's feet. She appeared unruffled and reached down to help them stand.

"Alright, listen up!" A deep voice called.

They turned and walked with the crowd over to the edge of the building. A tall muscular man stood on the edge, dressed all in black. Tattoos ran up both sides of his neck and his eyebrow was pierced. "I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders."

As he continued speaking, his eyes scanned the initiates. They skimmed over Beatrice and Christina but hitched over Arianna. Something passed through his eyes.

"Someone's gotta go first. Who's it gonna be?" He called.

Beatrice and Arianna traded a glance. Arianna quirked her brow in a 'you first' gesture.

"Me." Beatrice called out, walking towards the leader. Arianna followed her.

Beatrice stood on the ledge, readying herself to jump, Arianna felt eyes on her and glanced to her right. Eric was staring at her, but as she turned, he directed his attention back to Beatrice.

"Today, initiate."

Beatrice leapt.

Arianna followed, landing on the net and rolling off in time to hear the dark-haired man's last words to Beatrice and to hear her answer.

"First jumper, Tris!" He turned his attention to Arianna and raised his eyebrows.

Arianna glanced at the newly named Tris and smirked. Turning her gaze back to the man, she grinned. "Fox."

He nodded and called out. "Second jumper, Fox!"

* * *

Training began the next day.

It didn't take long for Fox to see the tension between the two leaders assigned to them, the enigmatic Eric and the dark-haired man, Four, who helped her and Tris out of the net. Although Four had identified himself as the trainer of the transfers, Eric was often there, overriding Four's orders. Fox kept her head down, intent of moving up the board. The physical part came easily to her, she'd always been athletic; and after the _Incident_ , Fox had thrown herself into strength training and conditioning, refusing to be a victim again. She helped Tris as much as she could, as the blonde Abnegation struggled, and was relieved to see that her friend started succeeding, despite all the challenges facing them.

They got tattoos together, Fox chose a stylized fox on her left shoulder blade, and watched Tris with a grin while her tattooist drew three birds on her collarbone.

Days later, Fox and Tris watched in shock as Eric threw Christina over the chasm and forced her to hang there as he lectured the transfers that _Dauntless do not quit._

Christina was spitting mad about it later, and most of the transfers felt the same, but Fox stayed quiet. Once, she might have sympathized, but after the incident, she had hardened and no longer felt such things. She understood tough love and saw what Eric had been trying to accomplish with his demonstration.

Fox hadn't missed the way Eric watched her during training, and although she found him attractive, she refused to return the stares. She's already broken her own rules by befriending Tris and Christina, and by interacting with the other transfers. She'd been a pariah and loner in Amity, and it had suited her. _If you didn't let anyone close, you couldn't get hurt._

* * *

Fox prowled the pit late at night. She frequently had nightmares, and learned long ago that she was far more likely to fall back asleep after one if she got up and took a walk, rather than laying there in bed staring at the ceiling. She found herself at the chasm, as she often did, hypnotized and soothed by the rushing water. It was easier not to think about things when she stared at the beautiful chaos beneath her.

Standing up to leave, Fox paused, wiping away liquid on her cheeks that she refused to admit were tears. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she ripped a small dagger from her belt and whirled to face the intruder.

Eric stood not more than a dozen feet away, where the bridge met the rock. If Fox hadn't been preoccupied, he never would have made it that close.

His eyes narrowed. "Initiates aren't allowed weapons outside of training."

Fox sized up the situation. Eric didn't sound as pissed as he could be, there was a slight leniency in his voice and Fox took a chance.

"Good thing you didn't see anything then." She replied, replacing the blade in her belt. She walked towards Eric, he was blocking her exit and she was finally tired enough to try sleeping again. Eric let her pass, but suddenly grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back against the rock wall.

"What the hell is your deal, Banjo?" He growled, using Dauntless's slang for Amity.

Fox understood violence. She tipped her chin up at him and said nothing.

"Well? Say something." He pressed, punctuating his words with another slam backwards.

Fox waited until Eric sighed sharply and released her, he dropped his hands but he didn't step back. Fox realized she was not going to get away without some explanation.

"You have access to other faction's files?" She asked bluntly.

Eric's brow furrowed. "Maybe." He hedged.

"If you really want to know why I carry a knife everywhere, go look up Amity's files from seven years ago."

When Eric didn't reply, only stared at Fox like he was trying to see through into her soul, Fox huffed in exasperation and moved to leave. Eric's arms shot back up to pin her against the wall again. Fox struggled briefly, but Eric was larger and stronger. After a moment, Fox ceased and tipped her chin up, fixing Eric with a cold gaze.

"Why don't you just tell me?" He asked quietly. Something flashed through his eyes, something akin to empathy and he moved his hands from her shoulders to the rock wall behind her.

His proximity to her, his scent and heat were getting to Fox. He'd managed to get past the wall she usually had up, she'd dropped them momentarily while gazing into the chasm and hadn't yet shored them back up. Fox wet her lips and Eric's eyes immediately dropped to them, his breathing becoming heavier. Fox realized that he wanted to kiss her, and jolted slightly when she recognized that she _wanted_ to kiss him back. _When the hell did that happen?_ Still breathing heavily, Eric dragged his gaze back up to Fox's, his eyes had darkened with desire and Fox decided that, when his face wasn't twisted into a sneer, he was actually really hot.

Her eyes closed a moment before their lips touched, and a bolt of heat shot through Fox. Without conscious intent, she stepped forward from the wall and leaned into Eric. His lips were softer than she thought they'd be, warmer too. Fox curled her fingers against the back of his head and pulled Eric closer, parting her lips to accept his tongue. A deep groan vibrated in his chest and his arms tightened around Fox, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek. Fox moaned quietly as Eric pulled away, panting, and rested his forehead against hers. They breathed each other's air a moment before Fox opened her eyes. A moment later, Eric opened his, fixing her with a steel grey stare. His lips brushed hers again and Fox pulled away.

"I can't." She backed away, then turned and ran, leaving Eric to stand there, his chest heaving.

* * *

Days passed, Fox avoiding Eric, making sure to stay with the transfers, to never be alone. He watched her constantly now, enough that Christina noticed and made a biting comment in the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" She gritted.

"What?" Tris asked, distracted.

"Eric. He's always looking over here."

"Just ignore him." Fox muttered. She's woken up from nightmares the last two nights, but hadn't dared venture out walking. She wasn't scared of Eric, the exact opposite in fact. His kiss has startled something awake in her, something she thought she'd never feel again. Fox wanted to kiss him again, wanted to do so much more, but, no, she couldn't. _If you get close you get hurt. If you trust someone you pay for it._ She's spent the last seven years alone, pushed everyone away, became such a loner and outsider that even the most peaceful faction had turned against her, was happy to see her transfer out. With one kiss Eric had shattered all that, made Fox yearn for human contact again. She wanted to breathe in his scent again, wanted to feel his lips on hers, his hands- _NO_. Fox snapped her head from side to side, banishing these traitorous thoughts. _You'll just get hurt._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a short chapter, but a little taste all the same. :) . Please review, tell me what you think and where you want the story to go.**

That night, after a punishing round of training, Fox stalked down to the Pit. She has awakened, again, from a nightmare, trembling and sweating and refused to hide in her bed any longer. As she stormed through the late night crowd, her thoughts travelled to the day's training. They'd started with knives, Eric giving Fox a knowing look, challenging her to showcase her skills. Defiantly, Fox held herself back, and felt a minor thrill at the dark looks the tattooed leader sent her way as her knives deliberately missed the target.

Finally, Eric came up behind Fox as she stood, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I know what you're doing."

Keeping her eyes on the target, Fox murmured back. "And what would that be?"

"You're missing on purpose, why?" His breath was warm on Fox's throat and she fought a shiver.

"Just because I carry a knife on me doesn't mean I know how to use it."

"Oh no, I think you know exactly how to use a knife...but in case you've forgotten-" Eric reached out; covering Fox's throwing hand with his own. Fox gritted her teeth as her skin tingled. Eric's other hand snaked down to rest on her stomach. His body leaned into Fox's, his chest hard and muscular and hot. His musky, masculine spice floated around Fox and made it hard to concentrate. Pressing gently, he whispered. "Straighten up, eyes on the target." His lips brushed her ear and Fox bit back a moan. Eric drew back Fox's arm and, abruptly, released her and stepped back, whispering as he did, "do you need more one-on-one training, initiate?

Fox felt suddenly cold as his body heat disappeared and she swayed slightly, realizing she'd begun to lean into him. Thankfully, everyone else was concentrating on their throwing and had not yet noticed the heated exchange.

Fox snapped her arm forward, releasing the blade. It slammed directly into the bull's-eye and Fox glared back at Eric over her shoulder. His eye's blazed back and a small smile touched his full lips.

* * *

Fox looked around her, slowing as she realized she'd wandered into the darker corner of the Pit, where the initiates tried to avoid. The crowd around her had thinned slightly, but their intensity had grown. In front of Fox was a club she'd heard about, but no one in her class had dared visit, The Grind. Setting her jaw, Fox stepped inside. The music was a driving, grinding beat, thumping through the floor as Fox wove her way through. The patrons swayed and ground together, many seemed intent on rounding second or even third base right there on the dance floor. Earlier in the evening, Fox had tried to buy alcohol at the canteen, and was turned away. Initiates weren't allowed to purchase liquor, and she decided to try her luck at scoring some here. She was just eyeing a table of unattended glasses when a hand grabbed her roughly by the scruff of the neck.

Fox immediately tensed, twisting and raising her forearms to break her attacker's hold when she froze, stunned. Eric was gripping her, his expression thunderous. Without a word, he began to drag her from the club and so thrown by this, Fox didn't begin to struggle until they were clear of it.

Coming alive, she swung her fists, feeling her left connect and hearing Eric grunt. His grip tightened on her neck and he continued dragging her.

"Let me go!" Fox snarled, thrashing. Eric's arms bound around her, pinning her arms to her sides and she began to kick and snapped her head back, smashing into Eric's chin.

"Fuck! Fox! Quit it!" Eric barked, his arms tightening painfully. Frightening memories began to swirl in Fox's brain. Panicked thoughts began to nibble at her mind and she bit back a whine. Reaching a quiet corner of the Pit, away from prying eyes, Eric released Fox, pushing her roughly into the corner. Fox whirled, tensing to run and Eric leapt at her, pinning his forearm across her chest and forcing her back against the wall.

"Calm down, dammit, Fox." He snarled, breathing heavily. A dark bruise already forming on his square chin.

Fox gasped for breath, eyes snapping back and forth as she looked for a way to escape. Eric held her back but did nothing further, waiting. Gradually, her breathing slowed and, narrowing his eyes, Eric stepped back, dropping his arms. Fox tensed to run again, but stopped when she saw Eric tense with her, ready to block her again.

Finally, Eric spoke. "What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing. In. The. Grind?"

Fox saw then how close Eric still was to losing control. His jaw was clenched; fists balled at his sides, his muscles rock-hard. His eyes blazed with fury and something else... _worry?_

"I needed a drink."

Eric barked a laugh. "A drink? Do you have any idea what it's like in there?"

"I saw a bit." Fox grinned and Eric was in her face again instantly, his breath hot on her face.

"You are to never go in there again, initiate. Got it? I could kick you out of Dauntless for this." His eyes moved back and forth across hers, boring deep.

Fox realized she was holding her breath, and not out of fear. Eyes widening in understanding, Eric quickly stepped a few paces back. Still vibrating with rage, he began to pace.

"Why did you need a drink so bad?"

Fox opened her mouth before her brain had a chance to think. "None of your business."

With a snarl, Eric slammed his fist into the rock wall beside Fox and growled at her. "Careful, initiate."

When Fox didn't respond, Eric growled again in frustration and turned to leave.

"Because I can't...sleep." Fox found herself crying out, suddenly scared for Eric to leave.

Eric stopped, his back to Fox, shoulders tense. Fox waited, holding her breath.

Suddenly, Eric whirled, an unfathomable look in his eyes and stalked towards Fox. Reaching her, he fisted his hand into her hair and forced her chin up. Their lips crashed together, forcing a cry from Fox that was swallowed by Eric. Fox pushed at Eric's chest, then clawed him back as their lips pulled apart. With an animalistic sound, Eric wrapped his arms around Fox and pressed his tongue to her lips, demanding entrance. With a moan, Fox opened her mouth to accept his tongue, heat pooling in her belly. Groaning, Eric pressed his full body against Fox, forcing her backwards against the rock wall behind her. Fox felt him rock hard on her thigh.

Fox had never been with a man, but Amity, like Dauntless, was quite free with sex and Fox had seen more than her fair share of what happened between lovers on her late night prowls. She wanted that now, wanted Eric on her, _in her_ , to consume her.

Lifting Fox's leg to circle his waist, Eric started grinding against her centre. His lips left hers and trailed down her throat, biting and licking. Moaning, Fox tipped her head back as Eric's head lowered to her breasts, licking at a hardened nipple. Fox clawed at Eric's belt and finally, with a growl, Eric pulled his head away. His eyes were black with lust and his chest heaved.

"No." He growled.

Fox deflated. _Of course, he doesn't want me_.

"Not here." Eric gritted.

Fox furrowed her brow, not understanding.

"You're a virgin." It wasn't entirely a question. Fox nodded.

Fierce masculine triumph and possessiveness blazed in Eric's eyes. "Not here, not your first."

Grabbing Fox's hand, Eric whirled and dragged her away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

The door to Eric's apartment banged open and the two crashed through, Eric kicking the door closed behind him. On their way down the hallway to his apartment Fox had leaned forward and begun to nibble on Eric's neck tattoo, shattering the fragile hold he had on himself. Turning, he slammed Fox back against the door and pressed himself full length against her, claiming her mouth in a hard kiss. Fox moaned against his lips, opening her mouth and beginning to battle his tongue. Instinctively, she lifted her leg and Eric reached down, gripping her thighs and helping her wrap her legs around his hips. He pressed against her, his cock straining against his jeans. He ripped her jacket off and tossed it carelessly on the floor. Curling his hand into Fox's mane, he pulled her head to the side and attacked her throat with kisses and his teeth, licking to minimize the sting. Fox's moans burned through him, igniting his blood. Grabbing her ass, Eric lifted her easily, turning towards the bed. He hissed as Fox nipped hard at his pulse point, his cock twitching. _Fuck, he needed her NOW._

Reaching the bed, Eric lowered Fox down onto the thick black duvet. They crawled backwards to the pillows and Fox lay back, her hair like a halo. Eric snaked his way up her body, lips and hands everywhere. He pulled her shirt off, and used it to bind her wrists above her head. Fox inhaled sharply, meeting his eyes. Her mysterious kaleidoscopic eyes were wide, the pupils blown. Eric lowered his head to her breasts, nipping first at one side, then the other. Rearing back, Eric pulled his shirt off, tossing it away. Fox gasped, her eyes roving over his broad muscular chest, defined abs and the perfect V they made as they disappeared into his jeans. Her gaze fixed on the barbells through his nipples and she bit her lower lip. Eric yanked at his belt and fly, stripping his jeans off, then he reached for Fox's. A shiver went through her and, for the first time, Eric saw a hint of fear in her eyes. It froze him cold. He wanted her too much for her to be afraid of him, of this.

Forcing himself to slow down, Eric lowered himself down, reaching up to stroke Fox's cheek. He ran his fingers through her hair and lowered his head, pausing, waiting to see if she was ready for another kiss.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Untie my hands, please." Fox murmured. Instantly Eric reached up and pulled the restraint away. Half-laying on his side, Eric watched Fox through hooded eyes as her newly freed hands slowly began to trace patterns on his chest, lingering on his piercings. He forced himself to remember that she was a virgin, had never been here before, and he needed to go slow, regardless of the desire pounding in his veins. Hesitantly, her hand trailed down his stomach, then stopped. Carefully, Eric covered her hand with his, and moved it farther down to his tented boxers. Fox inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed against his cock, and the flash of lust in her eyes almost made Eric forget about all about going slow for her; if she kept this up, her inexperienced touch more of a turn-on then any of the Dauntless women Eric had brought to his bed, he's lose all semblance of control.

"Touch me, Fox." He breathed, biting his lower lip. "You're in control here."

Fox's eyes snapped up to his, and he nodded gently.

Wonderingly, Fox curled her fingers beneath the elastic band and her fingers brushed his cock. Eric hissed in a breath, almost losing it right there. Slowly, Fox continued, her fingers wrapping around his shaft. Fisting his hands, Eric rolled onto his back, surrendering to Fox, letting her explore. Fox rolled up beside him, watching herself stroke him, looking back up to see his reaction. Biting his lip, Eric watched her through hooded eyes, breathing hard. He squeezed his eyes shut as Fox lowered her head and tentatively took him in her mouth, groaning loudly. Her tongue rolled over his head.

"Fuck..." Eric moaned, fighting to keep his hips still. This was too much; sensory overload, like he was the virgin here, experiencing this touch for the first time. He was going to explode unless he stopped her.

"Fox, stop." Eric sat up, grabbing her wrist gently. Fox met his eyes uncertainly and he gently pushed her down onto the bed. "If you keep that up, I'm going to come right now."

Fox eyes widened and a wicked smile came to her lips.

"Let me touch you now." Eric breathed, and Fox nodded.

"Yes, Eric." She whispered back.

Trailing his fingers gently along her cheek, Eric traced the silvery scar that bisected the side of Fox's lips. Leaning down, he kissed her slowly and gently, feeling her arch beneath him. Moving down, Eric nibbled and kissed her throat, making his way down to her bare chest. Teasing first one nipple and then the other, he grinned against her skin as Fox moaned his name. He trailed kisses down, tracing his fingers along. Reaching her jeans, he looked back up, Fox nodded slightly and Eric pulled them off. Hooking his fingers in her black lace panties, he pulled those down too and began kissing along her thighs. As he reached her sex, he raised his eyes again. Fox was breathing heavily, biting her bottom lip, although there was still faint uncertainty in her eyes, she nodded. Closing his eyes, Eric covered Fox with his mouth, groaning as she arched beneath him, crying out. Gently stoking with his fingers, Eric rolled his tongue along her sensitive bud, breathing her scent deep. His cock twitched and his blood raced.

"Oh fuck, Eric." Fox moaned, her breathing harsh.

Eric continued, slowing pushing first one finger then two into Fox. Squeezing her eyes shut, Fox cried out, panting as Eric slowly stroked his fingers in and out. Suddenly, her back arched and she moaned as she came, Eric nearly joining her as she shuddered around his fingers and tongue. Breathing heavily, Eric collected himself a moment before crawling up to Fox's head. His lips still wet, he claimed her mouth again, his hand cupping between her legs.

"Yes, Eric." Fox breathed against his lips.

"Are you sure? It will hurt at first."

"Yes." Fox closed her eyes a moment, then opened them again, her gaze meeting his.

"Are you on the shot?" Eric whispered. All female initiates were given the option of the birth control shot when they came to Dauntless, but it was their choice if they accepted it.

"Yes."

Reaching down, Eric guided himself to her entrance and slowly pushed inside. Fox tensed, gritting her teeth. Carefully, watching her expression, Eric continued.

Squeezing her eyes shut, a lone tear trailed down her temple.

"Fox?" Eric cupped her cheek.

"Keep going, I want it to feel good."

Eric felt himself reach her barrier, and gritting his teeth, pushed through. Fox gasped, her eyes opening. Her hand came up to touch his cheek and Eric turned his face to kiss her palm.

"Don't stop." Fox breathed.

Eric pushed his full length in, filling Fox completely. After giving her a moment to adjust, he began to move, pulling almost completely out before filling her again. Fox moaned his name, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"Fuck," Eric ground out. "You're so fucking hot, Fox. And tight...fuck."

Pain had turned to pleasure already for Fox and she gripped Eric's shoulders. "More."

Groaning, Eric began thrusting harder, losing himself in the ecstasy. He reached one hand down to grip her hip, hard enough to leave marks.

"Oh god, Eric." Fox moaned, it sharpened to a cry as she climaxed again, arching beneath him.

Fox quaking around him was too much, and, groaning loudly, Eric came hard, following Fox off the ledge, shuddering as he spilled inside her. He collapsed on Fox, too spent to move for a moment. Fox wrapped her arms around him, dragging her nails up his back. Eric moved to roll off, but Fox tightened her arms.

"Not yet." She breathed. "This feels so good." Grinning into her throat, Eric wrapped his arms around her and relaxed.

* * *

Fox woke up the next morning in a daze. She realized she was resting her head on a warm, breathing pillow. Looking down, she saw a nipple piercing and velvety skin. An arm lay heavy on her back, a hand cupping her ass. Without lifting her head, Fox moved her eyes, trying to remember where in the hell she was. This wasn't the dorm, and this wasn't her cot. The ache between her legs told her that this wasn't a dream. Turning her head, she rested her other cheek on the warm skin of the chest beneath her and looked up. Eric was still asleep, his face relaxed. Fox bit back a gasp, the events of last night rushing back to her. _Oh Fuck._ She thought. _Me and Eric!_ Despite herself, she found herself studying his face. Gone was the perpetual sneer, the glint of danger in his eyes. He looked innocent, even childlike in sleep, his hair mused and curling out of its usual gelled submission. As if feeling Fox's gaze on him, Eric inhaled deeply, his eyelids fluttering and that broke the spell. Rearing backward, Fox fell off the bed with a crash. Eric sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"What the fuck? Fox?" Blinking rapidly, disoriented, Eric watched as Fox scrambled around for her clothes.

"Fox? Slow down. Come back here." Eric struggled to pull himself free of the sheets and stand up.

Yanking on her shirt and pants, Fox scrambled for the door.

"Fox?!" Eric called out.

Ignoring his cries, Fox threw open the door and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, Fox's story. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Hint, hint, I LOVE reviews. :)**

Fox scrambled downstairs, making it back to the dorm just in time to grab some clothes and head to the showers before anyone else woke. Choosing the farthest shower, she turned the spray on full blast and stripped. Her eyes instantly moved to the finger-sized bruises on her right hip and Fox gritted her teeth. _Damn it. What the hell were you thinking? A leader? ERIC? You're going to be factionless by breakfast._ Fox stepped under the spray, sighing as the heat began to relax her shoulders and back. The deep ache between her legs brought her back to earth. Eric was large, their sex had been intense and _goddammit_ it was taking everything Fox had not to run back up his apartment for round 2.

Fox startled as voices approached, and hurriedly finished washing her hair as more initiates came in. Dressing quickly, Fox returned to the dorm, flopping back on her bed just as Tris began to stir.

Tris yawned. "Where were you?"

Fox froze, then forced herself to say nonchalantly, "what are you talking about?"

"You left last night, I heard you. When did you get back?"

"Not long after, you were asleep again." Fox lied.

Tris rolled over and fixed Fox with a penetrating stare. After a moment, she grinned. "Alright, keep your secrets. Anyone I know?"

"No." Fox replied, technically, they didn't know much about their enigmatic leader, other than his arrogance and cruelty. Fox had seen another side of him last night and it was seriously messing with her head. _Which is the real Eric? The hard leader who pushes and hurts us? Or the gentle man who took me to his bed last night and let me touch him? Who showed me, if not love, then tenderness? Passion I never thought I_ _'_ _d be willing to experience with another?_

Tris laughed, "alright then, don't let Four or Eric catch you. I'm going to shower." Still grinning, Tris disappeared to the showers, thankfully missing the stark look on Fox's face. _Indeed._

* * *

Fox had little appetite for breakfast, but forced herself to eat. They had started combat training, and one-on-one fighting. Fox currently had a big red target on her back because she was easily the best female fighter in the initiate group, and some of the others, Peter and Drew specifically, took exception to this.

Reaching the training room, Fox's eyes unwillingly drifted to the man waiting for them. Eric stood tall, his tattooed arms crossed over his chest and Fox fought hard not to remember running her hands over those very marks last night. _Stop it. You were just a lay, another notch on his bedpost._ The look in Eric's eyes as Fox and Tris approached said otherwise, and, nervously, Fox looked away. Her eyes travelled to the board, and a strange mix of anticipation and dread filled her when she saw she was to face Will in the first round. Her eyes snapped back to Eric. He was watching her, and the depth of emotion in his eyes right now made her inhale sharply. Closing off his face, Eric turned to the rest of the initiates that were filtering in. Fox glanced at Tris, who watched her with narrowed eyes. Slowly, Fox shook her head, begging for silence and Tris, setting her mouth in a thin line, nodded once, her eyes promising that they _would_ discuss this later.

Four joined them as the last initiates gathered and began to speak. Eric remained silent beside him, poker-faced.

"Laps! Get warmed up, then it's one-on-one fights."

Taking a deep breath, Fox began to jog around the track, her muscles beginning to relax as she fell into a comfortable rhythm.

After a few laps, Four called them back and Fox moved to stand beside Tris and Christina.

"Will, Fox, you're up first."

Christina bumped her shoulder gently against Fox's in encouragement and Tris offered a small smile. Will would be Fox's most challenging opponent yet and with the new 'no concession' rules, this could become bloody.

Facing Will, Fox crouched slightly, rising onto the balls of her feet. She studiously ignored the burning sensation of eyes on her back, she could not afford to be distracted by their tall pierced leader right now.

"Go." Four said simply and Fox leapt.

As predicted, the two fighters were evenly matched, and even pulling punches slightly because they were friends, the fight soon turned fierce.

Blood trickled from Fox's nose, her knuckles on her left hand split as she circled Will, who sported a black eye and swollen lip. They'd both been down once each already, and both were getting tired.

With one last apologetic look, Fox attacked once more, intent on ending the fight. They clashed together, Will's elbow connecting solidly with Fox's cheek and she felt something give. Spots danced in her eyes and she suddenly couldn't keep her balance. Will swept her feet out from underneath her and Fox hit the mat, where everything mercifully went dark.

* * *

Fox came to and realized muzzily that she was swaying slightly. She felt arms holding her under her knees and behind her shoulders. Someone was carrying her bridal style and her head was resting against their chest.

"Why'd you leave this morning?" She heard someone say softly.

Lifting her head, blinking at the bright lights and the flare of pain they caused in her head Fox squinted and saw Eric looking down at her as he walked.

A bolt of panic and something else she wasn't willing to look at too closely shot through Fox and she swallowed hard.

"Be-because." She mumbled, groaning as the movement caused a stab of pain in her cheek.

"You didn't have to run away." Eric's voice sounded almost sad.

"Yes I did." Fox hissed, some fire returning. "It was wrong. What I did-"

Anger and hurt flared in Eric's eyes and he cut her off. "Wrong? It was wrong? What _we_ did was not wrong, not for me."

Fox took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have gone to The Grind last night."

"No, you shouldn't have. You're lucky I saw you first."

"What were you doing there?" Fox shot back. _Why do you care?_

"I was walking by and happened to see you." Eric replied. "Even I stay away from there."

They had reached the infirmary, but Eric stopped before bringing her inside. He lowered his head, and his voice was deep, it's effect on Fox like a lover's finger down her spine.

"I don't regret what we did last night, only this morning." He waited, but Fox said nothing.

Eric sighed. "You feel nothing? Nothing about what passed-"

"Nothing." Fox hissed. The look that flashed through Eric's eyes before he closed them caused an unfamiliar feeling in Fox's chest. When he opened his eyes again they were scarily blank and Fox felt a shiver of fear. Fixing her with a glare, Eric spoke again.

"It meant something to me, and to you too, even if you won't admit it. If you ever pull your head out of your ass long enough to see that, come find me, maybe I'll still be waiting." Unceremoniously, he dropped Fox's feet to the floor and jerked his chin to the door. "Come back to training after the doctor checks out your face." He turned to leave, fists clenched.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Fox asked.

"No." Eric shot over his shoulder as he stormed away. "You weren't just a lay to brag about."

Fox stayed frozen in place until after Eric disappeared around the corner. _What the fuck? Is Eric actually a decent guy underneath all that?_ Fox thought. _Of course he is._ Another voice answered. _Give him a chance dammit._

Exhaling sharply, Fox turned and pushed open the door.

* * *

She returned to training room just in time to see Peter and Tris start their match.

"How are you?" Christina asked, her bottom lip swollen.

"Cracked cheekbone, the doc said to just live with it."

Christina nodded. "Eric sure swooped in after you went down, picked you right up and yelled at Four to keep going as he carried you away. What's up with that?"

The fresh bruises on Fox's cheek hid her blush. "Nothing, why?"

"He didn't say anything?"

"Just to pull my head out of my ass and stop dropping my right, it gave Will the opening he needed to hit me." Fox lied smoothly. Salting a lie with grains of truth was easier to pass off, he _had_ told her to pull her head out.

Christina nodded and Fox relaxed. "Yeah, you did. You better watch that, bruises don't add to your looks." She grinned and bumped Fox's shoulder again. Fox grinned back, despite herself and her rules, she'd befriended Tris and Christina, hoping she'd never have to regret it.

Tris collapsed to the mat and Peter laughed.

* * *

Fox and Christina stayed with Tris in the infirmary after training ended for the day until the nurse threatened mayhem if they didn't clear out. Will had brought them food from the cafeteria earlier, so they wandered back to the dorm. Fox stuck close to Christina, but Eric only passed his eyes briefly over her when they passed each other in the Pit.

 _Good._ Fox thought bitterly. Then, _If this is so good, then why does it hurt so bad?_

* * *

Fox tossed and turned that night on her cot. Everyone else was asleep, exhausted from the day. Christina mumbled under her breath, still a Candor, and Will snored lightly. Tris hadn't returned from the infirmary yet.

Insomnia was as constant a night-time companion of Fox's as the nightmares were, and the solution was the same. Fox wondered how many miles she'd walked in the last seven years trying to put some distance between herself and the memories that stalked her in the dark. In the back of her head, Fox knew just what she needed right now, and she hurriedly pushed away the memories of Eric from last night; of Eric beside her, allowing her to touch him so intimately; of him on top of her, gently guiding himself into her, the look on his face when he groaned and released himself inside her, the _relief_ , as if he'd been fantasizing about this moment since he'd first laid eyes on her.

Without remembering the walk, Fox found herself in front of a familiar door. Exhaling, she reached up and knocked.

There was no answer at first, and Fox remembered that this was the middle of the night, and even their enigmatic leader had to sleep. She was just about to turn away when the door opened.

Eric held the door partially open and stood in the gap. His gaze was inscrutable as he looked down at her, one hand holding the door, his opposite shoulder leaning against the frame. He was bare-chested, wearing only low-slung boxers, and Fox couldn't stop herself from enjoying the view. His muscle definition was incredible, his skin velvety, faint blond hairs scattered across his chest. His neck tattoos continued down his pecs and over his shoulders, morphing into the mazes on his forearms. _Fuck,_ but he was beautiful. Gradually her eyes moved back up to his face, the blank look had disappeared, replaced with a wary longing. Fox waited, _I deserve it if he tells me to leave._

Wordlessly, Eric pushed the door open and stepped back.

Exhaling, Fox stepped over the threshold and Eric closed the door behind her.

As soon as the lock clicked, Eric grabbed Fox's shoulders and turned her around. His lips crashed to hers and Fox exploded, clawing closer to him, moaning. Lifting her legs around his hips, Eric carried her to the bed and dropped her onto it, crawling up her body to press his lips to hers again. They broke off panting, looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Did you pull your head out?" Eric grinned.

"Yeah." Fox pulled her shirt over her head. _Fuck the rules, fuck what others say; I want this now._

Groaning, Eric dropped his head to her breasts and Fox gasped as he bit down on her hardened nipple. Compared to last night, they were frantic, desperate to touch. Eric ripped Fox's jeans and lace panties down as she pulled at his boxers, and, fully naked, he lay his body down beside her, his cock rock hard against her hip. Burying his head in her neck, Eric kissed and nipped and Fox's hand snaked down, gripping around his shaft.

"Fuck-" Eric cursed. He rolled onto his back and grabbed Fox's hips. "Come up here, baby."

A thrill coursed through Fox at Eric's words. _Baby?_ She straddled his hips, having a damn good idea what he wanted, and began lowering herself onto his cock.

Eric groaned, a deep visceral rumble from his chest. He arched back, his hands tightening on her hips. "Fuck, Fox!" He ground out, shuddering as Fox took his full length.

Fox moaned at the sweet pain and her hips instinctively began to rock, aided by Eric's hands. This felt incredible, Eric filling her completely. He thrust up as Fox rocked, increasing the sensations already threatening to overwhelm her.

Eric let go of Fox's hips and cupped her breasts, stroking the soft skin, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

A quick study, Fox tightened her inner muscles and relished the sharp gasp it tore from Eric's lips. He hands returned to her hips, and one trailed over to where their bodies met. His thumb began to rub against her and Fox nearly came undone.

"Oh Eric-" She moaned, she looked down at him and could see that he was close, his body beginning to shudder.

"Fuck, baby...come with me." Eric groaned.

Arching back, Fox surrendered to the ecstasy, crying out as she came.

Eric groaned deeply, her name on his lips as he clawed at Fox's hips, half-sitting up as he shuddered, spilling inside her. He fell back panting, his loins quivering. Fox collapsed on top of Eric's chest and his arms encircled her, pulling her close.

She drowsed, content and warm. Eric's fingers gentle on her cheek woke her. His touch was tender and didn't hurt her injured cheekbone. Fox slid to the side, moulding herself to Eric's body as he lay on his back, their legs tangled together. Eric's arm lay heavy down her spine and he cupped her ass. With the other hand he pulled the sheets up over them.

"Can you sleep now?" He asked gently.

"How do you know I can't sleep?" Fox murmured muzzily.

"You told me...and I read that file you told me about."

Fox tensed in his arms.

"What happened to you was wrong." Eric's voice had an edge of anger, but not at her. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Feeling a sudden urge to cry, Fox traced her fingers around Eric's nipple piercing, smiling despite herself when he bit back a gasp. "No one's ever asked if I wanted to."

"You can tell me...talk to me if it will help." Eric murmured, his fingers curling into her hair.

"What did the file say?"

Eric took a deep breath, his voice quiet, deep and hypnotic. Fox could listen to him talk for hours.

"That you were eleven years old, in the orchards when a group of five Amity boys, drunk on apple wine started hassling you."

Fox remained silent and Eric continued, realizing that Fox wanted him to, even if she couldn't speak right now.

"They pushed you back and forth between them, got rough, tried to touch you. They egged each other on."

Silent tears trickled from Fox's eyes, landing on Eric's chest.

"You tried to fight back and fell, hitting your head on a rock...they panicked, thought you were dead..."

Fox exhaled slowly.

"There was a freshly dug grave not far away for one of the old men who'd just died...they threw you down there and covered you with dirt, hoping no one would notice before they put the old man in there and buried you with him."

Letting go, Fox began to cry, curling her fingers on Eric's chest, his arms tightened around her. She nodded slightly and Eric continued, realizing she wanted everything out.

"The gravedigger noticed the dirt moving under the old man after they lowered him in, he pulled you out-"

Fox could feel the corpse dirt filling her nostrils, the stench of death surrounding her.

"I'm here, baby." Eric breathed, and the dirt and stench fell away.

"Keep going." She whispered.

"You fell into a coma, and while you were asleep the Amity council met and decided the boy's punishment."

Fox tensed in Eric's arms.

"They did nothing, lectured the boys and handed out minor punishment for having wine. They didn't want to 'disturb the peace of the faction' by making any part of the attack public...they buried the truth like those fucks tried to bury you."

"Did the file say anything about after I woke up?"

"Only that you became 'destructive'." Eric murmured, an edge in his voice. "You woke up from a devastating attack to find out your attackers received a slap on the wrist, I'd get 'destructive' too."

"Did the report say anything about the Amity healers deciding to dope me up on enough peace serum to relax the entire faction and locking me in a room?"

"Yes...they called it your 'treatment'."

"Every time I came back down and protested the punishment, they'd inject me again...I celebrated my twelfth birthday in that room, doped out of my mind...finally I became immune to the serum, and Johanna came into power. She stopped the injections and gave orders for me to be left alone, but..."

"The damage had already been done, you couldn't trust anyone there again." Eric whispered.

"No, and everyone wanted to just forget, sweep it under the carpet. They couldn't throw me out of the faction because I was just a dependant, but they made it clear I was to transfer out if I couldn't get with program and forget...so I bided my time, pushed everyone away and waited for the Choosing Ceremony."

"Why didn't you just run away, become factionless?"

"Because I wanted them to remember, every time they saw me I wanted them to remember what had happened and how they'd all covered it up and pretended nothing happened. I wanted to rub their noses in their mistake." Fox's voice was bitter. "I made they pay for what happened to me, everyday."

Eric touched Fox's chin, tipping her head up.

"What happened to you was wrong." He repeated. "And no one helped you afterwards. Don't apologize for surviving. Don't ever apologize for standing up for yourself, for refusing to back down."

Fox closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd waited seven years for someone to say this to her.

Eric's lips touched her forehead, and his thumbs gently brushed away her tears.

"Sleep, baby." He murmured. "You're safe here."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy and review please!**

Fox awoke the next morning feeling lighter than she could ever remember. Sharing her past with Eric had lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. She smiled, relaxing back against him. Sometime during the night, Fox had rolled onto her side and Eric had followed, pulling Fox's back against his chest and burrowing his head in the crook of her neck. He was a snuggler, a surprise to Fox; the ability to cuddle did not look like one of his skills as he'd stood, imposing with thick forearms crossed over a thicker chest, in front of the transfers every morning, a disgruntled look on his handsome face. Eric shifted slightly behind Fox, sighing contentedly into her throat and tightening his arms.

Fox gazed around the room without lifting her head. It was sparse but homey; a bookcase against the far wall looked well stocked, which surprised Fox; she hadn't thought much about what Eric did in his spare time beyond stalking the pit and drinking with a small but tight-knit group of Dauntless men that he was friends with. A large, soft looking leather couch sat opposite, a blood-red throw across the back.

There was a soft padding sound, then suddenly a shadow leapt in front of Fox and she started. Eric inhaled sharply behind her, raising his head. "What, baby?" He mumbled, his voice hoarse.

With a meow, a small cat stepped in front of Fox's face. She relaxed back with a rueful chuckle. Eric's arm reached over and he stroked the cat's head. It began to purr immediately and arched its back.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Fox grinned, reaching over to pet it.

Gripping the cat gently, Eric lifted it over Fox and rolled onto his back, placing the cat on his chest. Fox rolled over and propped her head up on her fist.

"She's just a kitten." Eric replied. The cat had curled up on his chest, eyes closed, enjoying every second of her master's attention. "This is Princess."

"Princess?" Fox asked, raising her eyebrows. Coming from Eric, she'd expected Killer, or Spike, Bob even, but Princess?

"Zeke's little sister named her, it's actually Princess Prettypaws, but we settled on Princess." Eric said, tickling under the kitten's chin. She batted her paws at him and Eric chuckled. Fox watched him in amazement.

"What?" Eric grinned.

"You didn't strike me as a cat person. I'm pretty sure nobody would expect you to have one named Princess Prettypaws, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or be close enough to a little girl that she decides the name of your cat." Fox finished, her cheeks beginning to burn. _Why did you say that? What do you think he is, some inhuman robot with no friends or feelings?_

Eric stopped stroking the cat and looked levelly at Fox. "Is that what you think too? That I'm some cold-hearted monster with no feelings? That I push everyone away?"

Fox sighed. "I used to. When you first met us on the roof, and those first days in training...you weren't a nice guy."

Eric gently dropped Princess on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed to be working at controlling his response. Staring at the ceiling he spoke, his voice tight. "This is Dauntless, Fox. We train warriors, we train soldiers tasked with keeping everyone out there safe. It's my job to make sure that the initiates we accept into the faction are worthy. Those that can't get cut. This isn't fucking Amity." His voice deepened to a growl.

Fox lowered her head. The conversation had skewed dangerously, and Fox wasn't sure how to bring it back.

"I'm sorry." She murmured tentatively. Hesitantly, she touched Eric's forearm, his muscles were tight with anger, skin hot, his jaw clenched. "I said 'I used to', I don't think that anymore, and even back then, I understood why you treated us that way...you're right, we are supposed to be warriors...please look at me, Eric."

Eric didn't move.

Slowly, Fox moved her hand from Eric's forearm to his abdomen. Gently, she began to trace the definition of his abs, carefully at first, then bolder as Eric seemed to relax.

He exhaled long and hard. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I'm not." Fox replied honestly.

Suddenly Eric rolled onto his side, his arms wrapped around Fox and he pulled her to him. Although powerful, his touch was gentle. Curling his fingers into Fox's hair he buried his face in her throat. For a long time, he didn't move, just held on and breathed hard. Fox stroked along the back of his shoulders and down his massive back, marvelling yet again at the raw power she felt under his velvet skin.

"Fox.." Eric murmured, his voice sounding choked. His lips brushed her throat.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

Equal parts elation and panic raced through Fox's blood, the two opposite emotions swirled together, heating Fox's body and sending her pulse skyrocketing.

"Eric, I-"

"Don't. Just let me hold you for awhile and pretend you feel the same." He sounded broken.

An arrow of pain stabbed Fox's heart. She cupped Eric's cheek, forced him to raise his head from the crook of her neck. He let her, but kept his eyes closed. Fox's heart squeezed when she saw moisture on his cheeks.

"Eric...Eric?" Eric bit his lower lip, still refusing to meet her eyes. _To hell with it, no guts, no reward. Tell the truth, goddammit._ "I feel the same."

Eric's eyes opened slowly. "Really?" He breathed.

Fox nodded and was about to say more when Eric pulled her face to his with a laugh, crashing his lips to hers. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and leaned back, a huge grin on his face, then lowered his head back down to kiss her again. His lips were gentler, tender, and the sigh he gave as he exhaled sent tingles through Fox. His hand came up, cupped Fox's cheek and he pulled back enough to gaze into her eyes. Fox gasped at the change.

Eric's stormy grey eyes were shining; luminous even, and Fox realized she'd never seen him truly happy until now.

Stunned, she reached up and touched his jaw line. Eric turned his head to kiss her palm. He glanced over her head and his expression went dark.

"What?" Fox asked, confused.

Eric looked back down, traced a gentle finger along Fox's lower lip. He hissed between his teeth when Fox touched his finger with her tongue.

"You have to get back to the dorm. Everyone will be waking up soon."

"I don't care if anyone sees." Fox whispered.

"I do." Eric replied. His finger had moved to her collarbones. "I won't have anyone trying to say there's any favouritism going on. That you didn't get into Dauntless by yourself. Baby, you're the fucking definition of Dauntless."

"We make a good pair then." Fox grinned back. Eric chuckled and kissed her again, his lips demanding. Fox began to arch underneath him and Eric pulled back with a groan.

"I'm serious babe. You gotta go. If you don't get out from under me right now I won't be responsible for my actions."

Fox grinned wickedly and grabbed Eric's hips.

He groaned again, rolling his eyes and reared back, pushed himself off the bed. "Fuck, Fox, you're going to get us into trouble." He turned to walk to the bathroom and Fox saw that his ass was just as impressive as the rest of him.

Fox sighed. Eric was right. They had to be careful, at least until after initiation. Some of Fox's fellow transfers continued to be scandalized that an Amity banjo hippie was excelling through training and would jump at any excuse to delegitimize her efforts.

Standing, Fox pulled on her shirt and was just hiking up her jeans when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Eric's lips touched the side of her neck.

"Come back to me tonight?" He whispered.

Fox nodded, snuggling backwards. "I can't sleep now unless you're holding me."

Eric nuzzled into her throat and exhaled. "Me neither."

"You have trouble sleeping?"

Eric nodded against her neck. "Read all those books over there at least twice each. Usually I wander around the Pit. Lucky I do, you would've gotten your ass kicked in The Grind, or worse."

"You dragged me out of there like a disobedient puppy."

"Well if the shoe fits." Eric chuckled, nipping at Fox's throat and making her squeak.

Pulling away, Eric slapped her ass. "Get going initiate. That's an order."

Fox looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Big scary leader again." She grinned.

"Damn right, get back to the dorms before I have to punish you." Eric shot back, his tone light.

Fox closed the distance between them, and Eric opened his arms to wrap around her. They kissed one more time then parted, resting their foreheads against each other for just a second before Fox turned and opened the door, looking back and forth before slinking away.

* * *

For the second time in as many days, Fox was lucky, and made it back to the dorm before anyone else was awake. She'd just skinnied out of her jeans and crawled under the covers when Christina's alarm started blaring. A chorus of groans echoed down the line of cots, some initiates pulling their pillows over their heads, others throwing them in Christina's general direction.

Tris joined them at breakfast, looking battered and sore. Grimly, they made their way to the training room. Fox held her breath and exhaled in relief when she saw that Eric wasn't there. She looked to the board and frowned. She was to fight Peter this time. _Fucking great._ Tris was matched with Myra; a small bit of luck, Tris would win. Fox wasn't so sure about her own chances. Peter was a dirty fighter and a sore loser.

Four walked up and barked his usual command. "Laps!"

Fox forced her mind to clear as she ran, she'd need all her concentration to survive Peter without another trip to the infirmary. Four called them back and Fox saw with a mix of anxiety and excitement that Eric had joined him. His eyes skimmed over Fox as they approached and Fox looked away.

Fox's match was third. Christina and Tris were both ahead of her and both won, although it was a narrow victory for Tris. As her fight continued, Fox felt her body tingle, and she realized Eric was behind her. He leaned down, his breath warm on her ear.

"Peter goes slightly off balance when he jabs, drop down and then uppercut him." He murmured, his lips almost touching her.

Fox turned her head to look back at him but he'd already moved away.

"Fox. Peter. You're up." Four yelled. Fox caught a flash of concern in his eyes as he watched Christina and Will help Tris out of the ring. _Is there something between them too?_

Fox stepped into the ring, turning to face Peter. His face was twisted in a scowl.

"Ready? And-" Four began.

Peter leapt before Four could say go, catching Fox off guard. Slamming into her, he knocked her to the mat. Fox's face bounced off the mat and her cheekbone throbbed. Stars danced in her vision. _Stupid._ She berated herself angrily. _You actually think Peter would fight fair?_

Fox saw Peter coming at her out of the corner of her eye. He had his foot drawn back to kick her. Fox snapped her arm out, biting back the pain as she connected with his shin, knocking him enough off balance for Fox to scramble to her feet. Peter threw himself at her again, his face furious. Fox stepped to the side, raised her arms, fist clasped together and brought them down hard on Peter's back, knocking him to the mat. She kicked him in the ribs. Peter shot his arm out and swept her feet out from underneath her, throwing himself over Fox before she could get back up. His hands closed around her throat. Fox kneed him hard in the groin and he fell away, groaning. Fox rolled to her feet and glanced over. Eric's face was thunderous, he looked about a half-second away from leaping into the ring himself.

Peter gained his feet, and, snarling, launched himself again. Fox threw her fist, connecting solidly with his nose and feeling it break. Peter growled and swung at her. Fox danced out of the way and Peter jabbed at her. Fox avoided his fist and saw what Eric had told her. It was subtle, she probably wouldn't have noticed by herself. Peter jabbed again and Fox dropped down on one knee; she exploded up, slamming her fist into Peter's chin and his feet actually left the mat as he flew backwards, landing heavily on the mat, out cold.

Fox stood there a moment, breathing hard. Christina, Will and Tris howled in triumph while Molly and Drew looked like they'd sucked lemons. Fox left the ring and stood just outside it, breathing hard. Four was in the ring, reviving Peter and flashed Fox a smile as Peter sat up, swaying. Eric moved to stand in front of her and handed her a towel; she'd bitten her lip when she'd hit her cheek and could feel the blood on her chin.

 _Good job, baby._ He mouthed before turning away and shouting out the next pair.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Inspiration struck and here's another chapter! Enjoy! I did :)**

Tris was restless through supper, and finally cried out. "Let's go get tattoos!"

Christina looked up from cooing at Will. They'd really become attached in the last few days and Fox felt a pang of jealously. She wanted to sit with Eric and stroke his cheek, not caring who saw. She wanted to feather kisses down his throat and hear that erotic growl whenever she goddamn well felt like, not only hidden in his apartment. _Soon,_ she thought. _Just pass initiation._

"Sure! Fox? Will?" Christina asked, eyes alight.

"Hell yeah." Fox grinned.

Tori and Bud were free when they arrived and Will and Christina sat down first, talking about matching ink. Tris rolled her eyes and looked away. Her eyes lit up.

"C'mon Fox." She pulled Fox around and began pulling her away.

Fox allowed herself to be guided and grinned as Tris pulled them into the piercer/hairdresser next door.

"Help you?" A tall, heavily pierced woman asked.

Making a split second decision, Fox answered. "Yes."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Tris squealed a few minutes later. "You look great!"

Fox smiled, eyes a little misty; the last piercing had tickled.

Tris reached out, almost touching Fox's eyebrow before pulling back. She was grinning hugely. Fox now sported a septum ring and two rings through her right eyebrow. She'd hesitated only a second on those, they were a match to Eric's but really, this was Dauntless, everyone was pierced, no one would put two and two together.

"Your turn." Fox said, looking at Tris.

"What should I get?"

"You'd look good with a Monroe." The piercer replied. Touching her upper lip to demonstrate the placement, she continued. "It's named after some movie star a couple hundred years ago, it was really popular. It'd look good on you."

Fox nodded in encouragement as Tris looked questioningly at her. "Do it."

"Okay." Tris laughed, climbing into the chair.

* * *

Laughing, Tris stood up, her Monroe winking in the light. She glanced over and saw Will and Christina were still in their chairs, not yet done.

"Let's do something with our hair!"

"You first." Fox grinned.

Tris debated a few minutes before talking lowly to the hairdresser.

"Can I help you?" Another stylist appeared beside Fox.

Fox glanced over to answer and stopped. She'd been unsure what to do with her hair and now she knew. "Yes." She grinned. "I want that." She pointed to the stylist's hair.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tris and Fox turned to look at each other and Fox let out a very uncharacteristic squeal.

"You look amazing!" They both yelled.

Tris had chosen a magenta coloured ombre and chopped a few inches off. It was drastic and fit her well. Fox's stylist had just finished a type of 'faux dread' on Fox. Taking chunks of hair about as big around as Fox's pinky finger, she'd knotted a black string around the top, and, making a simple knot with each wrap, had completely covered the chunk of hair, all the way down to the bottom. The simple knot had created a serpentine wrap all the way down and as the stylist had worked, she'd told Fox that kids used to make friendship bracelets like this, in multiple colors for each other. She'd worked quickly and completed ten scattered throughout Fox's crown by the time Tris was done. The wraps were hidden underneath slightly, and appeared and disappeared as Fox moved.

"Wow." A deep voice said.

Fox's heart skipped for a moment before she realized that the voice did not belong to Eric. The two girls looked up to see Four standing there, a grin on his face.

"Looks good Fox." He said then turned to Tris.

Fox watched Tris carefully, and saw her blush at something Four said. After a moment, he left and Tris watched him, longing in her eyes.

"What's all that about?" Fox asked, although she already had a pretty good idea.

Tris blushed even darker. "Listen Fox-"

Seeing a golden opportunity, Fox interrupted. "I won't say anything...if you lay off off me."

Sighing in relief, Tris nodded. Glancing back over to the tattoo shop, she said. "They're finally done. Let's go."

Fox slid into Bud's chair and Tris into Tori's.

"Whatta you have, little lady?" Bud drawled. His easy demeanor had relaxed Fox during her first tattoo and they'd even become sort of friends, grinning as they passed each other in the Pit.

"Dauntless symbol, here." Fox pointed to her inner right forearm, high up near the elbow just as Tris said. "Dauntless, here on my shoulder, Tori." She pointed to her right shoulder.

"You guys twins or something?" Tori joked.

"Identical." Fox replied dryly.

* * *

Fox lay in her cot that night, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. By the time their ink had been done, it had been almost curfew, so Tris and Fox had headed back to the dorm to get ready.

Fox dozed, startling awake some time later. She glanced at Christina's alarm. 12:18, perfect.

Getting up slowly, Fox quietly left the dorm. She knocked gently at the door.

Eric threw the door open immediately, as if he'd been pacing on the other side waiting for her, maybe he had. He pulled Fox inside and shut the door behind her. He was bare-chested, wearing only sweatpants low on his hips.

Their lips crashed together and a moan escaped Fox, pairing with the guttural groan from Eric. Pulling back, panting, he scanned Fox's face and hair.

He grinned, carefully touching her eyebrow before running a few dreads through his large hands, his touch gentle for so large a man.

"You like?" Fox murmured.

"Oh yeah." Eric breathed. Reaching down, he picked Fox up and carried her to his bed.

Dropping her onto the duvet, Eric attacked. The hours they'd been apart had been too long. Snaking up Fox's body, he pressed his lips to hers, groaning when she opened her mouth and caressed his lips with her tongue.

"Fuck, baby." He groaned.

Fox grabbed Eric's shoulders, pushing him back on the bed. She rolled to straddle him and Eric's hands gripped her hips. He was hard and hot pressing up between her legs and Fox ground down on him, relishing his gasping groan, his mumbled curses.

Fox ripped off her shirt, breasts bouncing free and Eric's hands left her hips to caress her bare chest. His eyes roved over her, hungry. Fox marvelled for a moment at the change. He was so hard and cold in training, watching over the initiates as if it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, and here, in bed, he gazed at Fox as if she _was_ his world.

Fox snagged her fingers in his waistband, yanking at his sweats. As his cock sprang free, Fox leaned over, taking him in her mouth.

Eric hissed, his hand fisting into her hair. He didn't last long, groaning as he spurted sweetly in Fox's mouth, his hips pumping. Fox swallowed thickly as Eric collapsed back on the pillow, panting.

Rearing up, Fox knee walked up Eric's legs, and, with a mischievous grin, began to pull down her jeans. The sated look in Eric's eyes morphed instantly to hunger again as he sat up, grabbing Fox's waist. He twisted, slamming Fox down on her back and ripped her pants off, her panties followed immediately and Fox gasped as Eric pushed her thighs apart and covered her with his mouth.

His tongue was hot and demanding, his fingers joining the attack and Fox arched her back off the bed. Going down on Eric and hearing the noises he'd made had turned Fox on like never before and that, combined with Eric's furious attentions, ensured the Fox didn't last much longer than he had. She cried out in ecstasy as Eric bit down on her sensitive bud, moaning as Eric lapped at her. Finally, she collapsed back and Eric crawled up to her head, flopping down on the pillow beside her. They were both breathing hard, but their eyes met and Fox knew they weren't done for the night. Grinning, Fox climbed out of bed, playfully shrugging off Eric's hand as he reached for her.

"Where are you going?" He murmured.

"I need a drink of water." Fox left the bedroom.

Pouring a glass, Fox sighed and took a drink, her throat parched.

Strong warm arms banded around her from behind and Eric pressed his hips to her bare ass. He was hard and ready again. His lips caressed the side of her neck as he gently pulled her hair out of the way. Suddenly feeling extra naughty, Fox glanced coyly over her shoulder at him. He grinned wickedly back, his arms tightening. Shifting her feet slightly apart, Fox licked her lips and arched her back, brushing against Eric's cock with her ass.

Eric's expression changed immediately as he understood what Fox wanted. One hand reached down to position his cock and the other curled in front of Fox, cupping her between the legs and making her gasp as he slammed into her from behind.

"Fuck." Eric growled, his thrusts powerful, slapping against Fox's ass. His hand reached up and gripped Fox's shoulder.

Fox moaned and arched her back, crying out as Eric's other hand began to move between her legs.

Eric leaned forward, his teeth nipping at Fox's throat a moment before he leaned his forehead between Fox's shoulders. His hand between her legs pulled Fox back to meet each of his thrusts and Fox began to quake around him, moaning breathily.

"Oh Eric.." She breathed.

"Fuck, baby." Eric hissed. He nipped at her skin. "You like this?"

"Oh yeah.."

"You like me fucking you from behind?" Eric's voice was guttural.

"Oh, fuck yeah.." Fox moaned.

"Tell me." Eric groaned.

"Oh fuck Eric!" Fox cried, spasming around him, her orgasm intense, pulling Eric along with her.

Eric groaned deep in his chest, coming hard, slamming into Fox as he spilled inside her. He collapsed forward, arms wrapping around Fox as his legs quivered.

Fox leaned over the counter, gasping. Eric tucked his head into the crook of her neck as he panted.

After a long moment, Eric pressed his lips to Fox's throat and stood up. His seed trickled down Fox's thighs. Taking her hand, Eric led Fox to the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some more smut and a few shots in the feels. The next few chapters will be sorely lacking so stock up now. :) I also want to send a huge shout out to GuiltyMind for all your support, encouragement and reviews! You're awesome!**

Eric reached in and turned on the shower; while they waited for it to warm up, he turned Fox towards the mirror and stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. For a long moment, they just looked at their reflection. They looked like the very definition of the perfect Dauntless couple; Eric tall, muscular and masculine; Fox smaller, feminine but still powerful. Reluctantly it seemed, Eric tore his gaze away and gently pulled Fox into the shower.

Turning Fox so her back faced him, Eric squeezed out some shampoo.

"Can these get wet?" He fingered her new dreads.

"Yeah, just don't scrub them." Fox replied.

Massaging her scalp, Eric worked the shampoo through her hair then grabbed a washcloth and began soaping up Fox's body. His fingers trailed along her bumps and bruises, trophies from training and fighting; lingering on the finger-sized bruises he'd left on her hip during their first encounter. She relaxed under his ministrations, moaning slightly. Too soon, he was done and Fox turned around to face him. Reaching up, she ran her hands through his wet curls, rubbed down the shaved sides of his head, working shampoo in, then started cleaning his body, massaging gently with a soapy washcloth. Biting her lip, she rubbed the washcloth over Eric's abs, tracing the wet muscle definition, then continued south, following his treasure trail. Eric watched her hungrily.

"You know," she said conversationally, wrapping the washcloth around his shaft and beginning to stroke. "We haven't done it in the shower yet."

Eric sucked in a sharp breath and reached down, pulling Fox's hands up to his chest. His pupils were blown wide.

"Better remedy that." He growled, his voice guttural.

Reaching down, Eric lifted Fox's legs up to wrap around his hips and pressed her back against the wall. Pushing inside her in one smooth motion, Eric rolled his head back and groaned. Dropping his head forward into the crook of Fox's neck he started thrusting, slapping Fox's ass against the tiles. Fox moaned, scratching her nails up Eric's back and, pulling almost completely out, he slammed inside her again.

"Oh fuck!" Eric growled loudly.

"Shhh, someone will hear." Fox murmured.

"I don't care." Eric ground out, punctuating his words with another snap of his hips, making Fox cry out. "Let them hear. I want them to know I'm fucking my girl."

Raising his head from her throat, Eric crushed his lips to Fox's and their tongues battled and slid against each other. Fox reached up, running her fingers into his hair and pulled Eric's head back. They gazed into each other's eyes, Eric's thrusts slowing down, becoming languid. Fox tenderly stroked his cheek, marvelling at the man in front of her; violent, possessive and powerful, yet gentle, loving and tender. He grinned lazily at her before dropping his head back with a groan, his thrusts increasing again. One hand dropped to Fox's hip and he gripped it, then reached over to where their bodies met and began to rub his thumb in slow circles. Now it was Fox's turn to drop her head back and moan. The pleasure and sensation coiled in her core exploded outwards and Fox cried out, her cries swallowed by Eric as he claimed her mouth again.

Dropping his head back, Eric grunted as Fox's orgasm pulled him over the edge, his face twisting in sweet pain as he groaned and cursed, his hands like iron on her skin.

Panting, he leaned his head into Fox's throat and gently dropped her feet to the floor, his muscles quivering with aftershocks.

"We'll have to do this more often." Fox murmured. Eric laughed and wrapped his arms around her, turning Fox back into the spray and kissing her neck, adding a nip to make her jump.

Cleaning themselves quickly, Fox stepped out first with Eric following. Again, they stared at their reflection, Fox meeting Eric's eyes and seeing sadness. Concerned, she turned to face him and touched his cheek.

Eric closed his eyes and said. "Don't come here tonight."

A cold finger of dread traced Fox's spine. "Why?"

Eric opened his eyes and replied. "Four and I are busting into the dorm at midnight to wake everyone up for wargames, you have to be there."

The cold finger immediately warmed, trailing fire now. "Any games I'll like?"

Eric's grin was devilish. "Not what I'd like to be playing with you, but not bad."

Fox sighed heavily. "I have to go. People are getting suspicious."

Eric's body tensed for a moment, then he exhaled. "We won't have to do this much longer, just until you pass initiation."

"What if I don't?"

Eric grabbed Fox's chin, forced her to meet his eyes.

"You will...even if I have to fake the results...and if you don't and have to leave, I'll go with you."

"Eric no!" Fox reached up to clasp his cheek.

Eric caught her hand and pressed it to his chest, over his heart. His gaze softened.

Feeling bold, Fox teased. "You want me, don't you?"

"No."

Fox faltered.

"I _need_ you." Eric replied, his eyes never leaving Fox's. "You have every part of me Fox...I've never felt this way before." His next words were a quiet confession. "I can't live without you."

Fox dressed reluctantly and turned to Eric, he was watching her, leaning against the bedroom door frame. He'd pulled on a pair of boxers and they hung low. Fox walked slowly towards him and Eric pushed off the door frame to stand up straight. He opened his arms and wrapped them around Fox as she pressed herself to his chest. He felt wetness and gently gripped Fox's shoulders to pull her back slightly.

Tenderly, he cupped Fox's face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Not too much longer." He murmured.

When Fox didn't respond, he lowered his head slowly to hers and pressed his lips gently to Fox's. She hesitated for a moment, then moaned and kissed him back, pressing herself to him. Eric put all he had into the kiss, trying to say without words how he felt.

With a choked sob, Fox pulled away and whispered. "Bye." She opened the door and left, leaving Eric standing there chewing on his bottom lip, eyes bright.

* * *

That day Four announced they were not fighting one-on-one, but reviewing their weaponry skills. Privately, Fox was relieved, her thoughts were far too jumbled right now to concentrate on an opponent. Knife throwing had become second nature to her years ago and she'd picked up firearms fairly quickly. Eric wasn't there when Tris, Christina and Fox arrived after breakfast, and he didn't show up all day. Part of Fox was thankful, it was getting harder to be around him and maintain a facade of indifference, but another part of her wanted him there, if only so she could sneak quick glances at him when no one else was looking. She caught Tris on more than one occasion that day looking at Four the same way Fox imagined she looked at Eric and she felt a quiet happiness for her friend. She didn't know Four very well, hardly at all if she was being honest, but she'd seen his features soften when he'd met Tris' gaze and realized they were in the same boat as her and Eric. Hiding until graduation, hiding until they could be accepted. She understood all too well how hard that was.

Supper was a loud and boisterous affair, everyone in good spirits and Fox had to leave, afraid that her feelings were stamped all over her face. Needing something to do, she found herself at the piercing shop again and emerged a half hour later with her bottom lip pierced on the left side, and her tongue. The piercer had had Fox swish some disgusting tasting liquid in her mouth afterwards and her new piercings had burned like fire, but she'd explained that this was a healing liquid and would save Fox the typical week of pain and swollen tongue that people used to suffer with. Fox grinned after she spat out the liquid, all the sooner she could test out the tongue ring on Eric.

Too wired to head back to the dorm yet, Fox wandered the second level of the Pit, looking down at the parties below. After a few minutes, she stopped and leaned over the railing, unable to stop a smile. Eric stood with Zeke and a few other Dauntless men around a fire, drinking and laughing at each other. After a moment, he felt Fox's gaze and looked up, his face lighting up when he saw Fox smiling down at him. He glanced quickly to Fox's right, the corridors beyond her were dark and quiet and mouthed _five minutes._ Fox nodded and strolled casually away. She made a few turns and found a silent dead end corridor, the noise of the Pit diminished enough that Fox could clearly hear her heart pounding.

A few minutes later, Fox heard quiet footsteps, and Eric appeared around the corner. He glanced behind him to make sure they were alone then jogged up to Fox, grinning widely. Fox threw herself into his arms and bit back a shriek as Eric buried his face in her neck and nipped, laughing. He turned and pressed Fox against the stone corridor wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I missed you today." Fox murmured, stroking along the side of his head, where the hair was buzzed short.

"Me too, Lauren wanted me to help her with the Dauntless born today." He grinned at Fox and pressed another kiss to her lips, his tongue flicked against her and Fox flicked her tongue back, biting back a giggle when Eric drew his head back sharply, forehead furrowed. "What was that?"

Fox stuck out her tongue, revealing the new piercing and Eric's pupils widened.

"Think of the fun we can have with this." Fox murmured.

Eric reached up and gently touched her bottom lip. "Here too."

"Yeah, I felt like I was going to crawl outta my skin tonight, I had to do something."

Eric pressed himself against Fox and she gasped. "I've got something else you can do." He grinned wickedly.

"Fuck, yeah." Fox breathed, reaching down and ripping at Eric's belt. Dropping Fox's feet to the ground, Eric reached down to help and Fox pulled her hands away to work at her own pants. Within seconds Fox was divested of her jeans and Eric lifted her legs back around his hips, hissing as he pushed inside her. Fox moaned as Eric set a punishing rhythm, and bit down on his pulse point, making him growl gutturally. Reaching up, Eric fisted his hand in Fox's hair and forced her head back, claiming her lips in a hot, brutal kiss. Overwhelmed in sensation, Eric filling her completely, his grunts and soft groans music to her ears, Fox felt herself become undone; stars flashed through her vision as she squeezed her eyes shut, biting back a cry. Eric thrust hard once more before following her, groaning as he panted in the crook of her neck. Breathing hard, he withdrew himself and gently dropped Fox's feet to the ground. They dressed again quickly, Eric wrapped his arms around Fox and pulled her back against him, her back to his chest and just held her for a long time.

Burrowing his head in the crook of her neck, Eric whispered. "I love you."

Fox inhaled sharply, then relaxed again with an almost inaudible moan. "I love you too, Eric."

Eric turned Fox in his arms and gazed down into her eyes. A single tear trickled down her cheek and Eric wiped it away with his thumb, leaning down, he pressed his lips to her forehead; then pulled back with effort.

"You'd better go, I'll wait here a minute then leave too."

Fox nodded, then reached up suddenly, grabbing the back of Eric's head and pulling him down for one last hard kiss. Releasing him, she turned and walked away. Breathing hard, Eric watched her go, cursing the circumstances that made them hide like thieves in the night.

 **I'm not one to beg, but send me some reviews and feedback :0**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No smut, just angst. Enjoy and review!**

Citing disappointment over how much the initiates had forgotten about weaponry the day before, Four had them training again with knives and firearms today. Eric met them in the training room and Fox flashed him a small smile before turning to listen to Four's lecture.

Fox surprised herself as they starting with the knives. The strain of hiding her feelings about Eric was beginning to show and she missed the target on her first throw.

"Oh, Banjo having trouble?" Peter mocked.

"Shut up, Peter." Tris snapped. Meeting Fox's eyes she raised her brows in question.

 _I'm fine._ Fox mouthed back. Taking a deep breath she turned back to the target. She sensed Eric behind her before he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Fox muttered. "Just a slip."

"Concentrate. You're doing fine baby." Eric murmured, ghosting his hand along her hip for the barest instance before straightening up and continuing down the line. He barked at Drew who gulped and dropped his knives. Fox and Tris traded an amused grin before turning forward again and snapping their wrists. Their knives flew in tandem and slammed into their targets.

"Oooh, the Stiff and the Banjo, the dynamic duo!" Peter spat.

"Initiate!" Four snapped and Peter flushed. "They're kicking your ass from what I can see. Stop talking and try practicing!"

Four and Eric traded a covert glance before returning their attention to the initiates. Fox frowned a moment then forced her attention back to her knives.

Firearms took up the afternoon training and Fox was surprisingly drained by the time they wandered into the mess hall for supper. Will and Christina moaned dramatically in each other's arms and Fox had to bite back another flash of jealousy. _Just make it to graduation, you can fucking sit on Eric's face in the mess hall after that._ She met Tris' eye across the table and saw a similar emotion flashing across her face. Sensing Fox's gaze, Tris looked at her. _Soon,_ her eyes said. Fox ghosted a smile.

Although she doubted she'd get any sleep tonight, Fox knew she couldn't let on that she knew anything, so she prepared for bed like everyone else, changing into shorts and a muscle shirt before climbing under the scratchy blanket. She heard shuffling and rustling as everyone bedded down. Someone farted and their closest neighbours groaned.

Fox burrowed her head into her pillow and shut her eyes, trying to block out the noises around her. Eric immediately swam up in her thoughts and warmth spread through Fox. She visualized them sitting together in the mess hall, Fox on Eric's lap, his arms around her as Four and Tris sat across from them, just as close; all of them laughing at something Tris just said.

"Soon." Fox whispered.

* * *

She drowsed and was startled awake as a loud banging suddenly rang through the dorm. Blinking and shielding her eyes from the light, Fox sat up to see Four and Eric on the steps. Four was banging a wrench on the metal railing and Eric was bellowing for everyone to get up and get dressed.

"In the Pit, three minutes!" He yelled. Grinning at each other, Four and Eric left, obviously enjoying the chaos now running through the dorm.

"What the hell?" Christina grumbled, still half-asleep as she pulled on jeans.

Fox dressed quickly and was one of the first out in the Pit. Four and Eric were leaning against the rock wall, a large stack of vests laid out before them. Eric winked at Fox as she wandered up to them and Tris bumbled up beside her, yawning. Four flashed a small smile at her before he turned to the group.

"Alright, listen up!" He yelled, making more than one initiate wince. "Get up here and grab a vest! We're going to play some wargames."

"Wargames?" Christina mumbled, stumbling as she stepped forward. The tired wave of initiates followed.

"Okay, get going, we've got a train to catch!" Eric bellowed, pointing a muscular arm.

Feeling more awake by the moment, Fox lead the charge to the roof; and she and Tris were the first to jump aboard. Eric and Four were next and they flashed identical grins to their ladies before hanging their heads out of the train car and hollering for everyone to 'move their asses!'. Fox and Tris traded a questioning glance. It looked for all the world like Eric and Four were friends now, and not only that, were aware of each other's feelings towards Fox and Tris and working together to keep it secret.

After everyone had loaded, Eric dropped the duffel he had slung over his shoulder onto the floor and rolled it open.

"Weapon of choice!" He yelled, holding up a plain black gun. It didn't look very remarkable to Fox but she wasn't about to say anything.

"That's it?" Peter whined.

With a quick grin at Four, Eric pulled the trigger, hitting Peter high up on his thigh. Bright yellow paint exploded and Peter hit the floor with a scream.

"High pressure paintballs." Four explained. "Anyone else need a demo?"

Molly sneered and Four turned silently towards her, shooting her in the side. Molly joined Peter on the floor, their screams intermingling into a screech.

"Anyone else?" Eric asked, flashing Four an approving glance.

The train was silent.

"Good. Two teams, Four and I are captains." Eric turned his head. "You want to pick first? You lost last year."

Four rolled his eyes. "Thanks for reminding me, I'll take the stiff."

"Edward."

"Christina."

Fox expected Eric to say her name next and couldn't stop a frown when he called out Will's name. His eyes briefly met Fox's before flicking to Four.

"Fox." Four said and, puzzled, Fox moved beside Tris.

"You'd think Eric would've picked you." Tris murmured in Fox's ear.

Fox shrugged.

Four's team leapt out the train first and gathered by the carousel. Fox climbed up onto one of the wooden horses and leaned back. She listened as the team began to bicker about strategy then noticed Tris walk off. Leaning forward to keep her in sight, Fox saw Four follow her.

"What's she climbing up there for?" Fox muttered. Still a little pissed that Eric hadn't picked her, she focussed back on the team.

"We should divide up, one team to engage Eric's, another to find their flag." Christina said.

"Where's Four?" Uriah, one of the dauntless born, asked.

Fox pointed to where Four and Tris were beginning to climb back down. "They went high for a good vantage point."

"What'd you see?" Uriah asked as Four and Tris rejoined the team.

"Eric's flag is over there, in the tower." Tris pointed. "We should split up."

The team agreed and Fox found herself in a team with Four and Tris. They would be the ones to take the flag. The separate teams slunk along, the first team leading to engage Eric's guards when they got close enough. The second team would then jump in and cause a distraction so Four and the girls could climb the tower for the flag.

"Wait." Four breathed, holding up a fist. Tris and Fox settled back to listen. Before too long, shouts and gunshots, followed closely by screams and shouts of pain filled their ears. "Ok, go."

Peaking around a concrete building, Fox saw that both their teams were now in the fight, and paint was splattering everywhere.

"Let's go." Tris whispered then leapt forward. Fox at her heels. Four slowed to provide covering fire and Tris stopped behind another structure.

"I'll go this way." Fox pointed. "You go that way in case I get held up, we meet at the tower."

Tris nodded and Fox dashed out of hiding. She turned the corner of the next building over and nearly collided with Eric.

"Eric." She gasped.

Eric glanced around to see if they were alone, and then crushed his lips to Fox's. His tongue swept against her lips and he dumped his whole heart into the kiss, making Fox moan, her knees weakening.

Abruptly he pulled back and growled. "Shoot me."

"What?"

"Shoot me so no one suspects, how else are you supposed to get by me?"

Fox shook her head unwillingly and Eric hissed. "Do it.!"

Tris scrambled around the corner and fell on her knees, she'd lost her gun. "Run Fox!" She cried. "Peter's behind me."

Making a split second decision, Fox raised her gun and shot Eric in the chest. He growled and fell back, grabbing his side. Swivelling, she fired again as Peter rounded the corner, his gun raised to brain Tris. She fired twice, hitting Peter in the chest and gut, then reached over and pulled Tris to her feet.

"C'mon." She gritted. Tris grabbed the gun out of Peter's hands as he caterwauled and shot him once in the shin before following Fox.

Fox skirted around Eric as he lay groaning on the ground, shooting him an apologetic look and dashed to the tower.

They climbed warily, slowing as they reached the top. They'd seen only Molly guarding the flag from the ground.

"I'll go first and take out Molly, you jump in and grab the flag." Fox whispered.

"You don't want to be the one to get the flag?" Tris whispered back.

"I'd rather shoot Molly." Fox grinned.

Tris grinned back and extended her hand in a 'after you' gesture.

Exhaling sharply, Fox threw up the trap door and launched herself out with a blood chilling battle cry , going for a bold surprise attack. Tris heard gunshots and a sharp scream. She scrambled out and saw both girls down, Molly rolling on the ground howling, three different paint splashes on her torso and legs. Fox was leaning against the tower wall, her legs straight out in front of her, breathing hard. Bright orange paint covered her face and neck. Seeing she was outclassed, Molly had gone for the dirty shot, the one guaranteed to hurt.

Hearing footsteps running up the stairs, Tris leapt at the flag and grabbed it, reaching the wall beside Fox she held it up and roared down at her team. They roared back. Four appeared in the hatch and climbed up. In two strides he was at Fox's side, sparing barely a glance at Molly. He leaned down and cupped Fox's cheek.

He grinned wryly. "Eric's gonna kill me, I was supposed to keep you from getting shot. Can you stand?" At Fox's nod, he pulled her to her feet and the three team-mates shouted in triumph, leaning over the ledge, waving the glowing flag.

Fox spotted Eric standing below, still clutching his side but smiling widely up at her. Dropping the smile, he lowered his head and barked at his team, perfectly imitating a pissed-off loser captain.

"Let's go." Four said, gently steering Fox towards the steps. He reached over to help Molly to her feet but she stumbled away, her eyes bright with hatred, glaring at Fox. "Get over it initiate," Four growled. "You got your cheap shot in."

Molly had the grace to look embarrassed and scooted ahead of them, descending first.

"Little bitch." Four muttered, so lowly Fox almost didn't hear him.

As they made their way back to the tracks, most of them limping and exhausted, almost everyone splattered with paint, Uriah moved to Tris' side. She was skipping along, arm slung over Christina's shoulder. Four followed behind with Fox; he'd waved Tris and Christina ahead.

"You guys want to come with us?" He asked. "Have some more fun?"

Tris and Christina agreed, laughing but Four, who was walking with his arm resting on Fox's shoulder, shook his head. "You two go ahead, I want Fox to get checked out in the infirmary. Molly shot her in the face." He glanced down at Fox and Tris realized that he was helping her keep her balance. She hurried back to her.

"Fox, are you okay?"

"Just a little sore, go ahead Tris."

Four nodded in encouragement and reluctantly Tris caught up with Christina and the others.

"Where's Eric?" Fox whispered.

"He's behind us, rounding up the stragglers and giving his team hell. I'll take you to the infirmary and tell him where you are."

Fox nodded. She'd rather have Eric's arm over her shoulders right now, but knew they needed to be careful. It was a lot easier for everyone to swallow the sight of her team captain helping Fox along than their rival.

* * *

Eric stood up instantly and rushed to the door when a knock sounded. He'd cleaned up the paintball guns and gone back to his apartment to wait for Fox. It killed him to wait, but he knew they needed to be careful.

He threw open the door and stopped cold. "Four."

"Can I come in?"

Eric stepped aside. Four had seen Fox leaving Eric's apartment that last night, and rather than telling Max or otherwise making trouble, he'd knocked on Eric's door and asked to come in. They'd talked and realized they were in the same boat; Eric with Fox and Four with Tris, waiting and hiding their relationships until after initiation. They'd drowned their collective sorrows with a few drinks and while it would be a stretch to call them besties, they'd agreed to watch each other's backs and protect their mutual secrets.

"Where's Fox?"

Four took a deep breath. "She's in the infirmary."

Eric felt a sudden wave of rage and dread. "What happened? You were supposed to protect her!"

Four held up his hands. "Her and Tris went ahead to take the flag, I stayed back to cover. Apparently Fox attacked Molly first so Tris could run up and get the flag and that bitch shot her in the face."

Eric's hands balled into fists. "Her broken cheekbone?"

Four nodded soberly. "Direct hit."

Eric growled and Four eyed him cautiously. "Shay is on duty tonight, she won't say anything if you go see Fox." Shay was the girlfriend of one of Eric's friends and knew how to keep a secret.

Eric took a deep breath. "Thanks for taking her."

"Sorry I couldn't stop her getting shot."

Eric shrugged. "It's wargames, and that Molly's a dirty fighter. Fox is tough, one of the things I love about her."

"Love?" Four repeated.

"Yeah. Love. Fox is my everything now...don't you feel the same about Tris?"

Four blushed and Eric barked a laugh. "C'mon Stiff, your Abnegation is showing; lighten up."

Four grinned and went red. "I'd better go, it's Visiting Day tomorrow and we've got to figure out the rankings."

Eric nodded. "I'll find you in the morning...thanks Four."

Four grinned back and, with only a slight hesitation, clapped Eric on the shoulder. Turning to open the door, he left.

Eric waited only a few seconds before leaving himself, unable to stop himself from breaking into a run.

"Hey Shay." Eric said quietly as he stepped into the infirmary.

The pretty blonde looked up from the desk. "Hey, Eric. She's asleep right now. The doctor loaded her with healing serum so he had to sedate her."

The Erudite had developed a healing serum a few years before that was revolutionizing wound and injury healing. What took weeks before now took days or even hours, depending on the dose of serum given. Erudite, to their intense frustration, had not been able to mitigate the body's pain response however; and the injured person would now experience the entire amount and degree of pain they would have felt in the weeks of their recovery, now compressed into mere hours. Most, if not all people where sedated because of this. The few that declined sedation where either crazy or stupid; and some did get driven insane by the pain.

"She's down at the end." Shay pointed.

"Thanks." Eric whispered.

Pushing aside the curtain around her bed, Eric looked down at Fox. She lay on her back, her face turned so her injured cheek faced up, the skin was a vibrant, hot-looking red and Eric imagined he could almost hear her cheekbone knitting and growing back together. Fox's lips were parted on an exhalation and despite the angry colour of her cheek, she looked peaceful. Eric pulled up a chair and sat beside Fox. He reached out and took her hand, his thumb began to stroke circles on the back of it.

Fox furrowed her brows briefly and sighed breathily, "Eric..."

"I'm here, baby. Just sleep."

Fox sighed once more and relaxed completely against the pillow. Eric reached out and gently brushed the back of his knuckles against Fox's uninjured cheek, his skin tingling at the contact. If he wasn't so muscular and massive, and the infirmary cot so narrow, he'd climb up on the bed and pull Fox back against his chest, snuggling against her and burying his head in her hair. Pulling his hand back he rested it instead on her hip, and relaxed back to wait.

Too soon Shay poked her head through the curtains. "You have to go." She said apologetically. "My shift's almost done and the next nurse will ask too many questions." She retreated as Eric nodded.

With a heavy sigh Eric stood. Leaning over Fox, he stroked her cheek once more then leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Sleep well, baby." He murmured, then turned and left before he could convince himself to stay, new nurse be damned. He smiled in thanks as he passed Shay and left the infirmary.

Unconsciously he chose a darker, less used route back to the apartments; which was fine, the look on his face would have scared anyone he met. Eric's rage began to build as he walked, his footsteps becoming stomps. _I hate having to hide, having to sneak in to see my girl while she_ _'_ _s hurt. I should be able to stay with her. Dammit!_ _"_ Whirling suddenly, Eric punched out at the stone wall, again and again; a snarl of rage leaving his lips and echoing down the corridor. Breathing hard but not of exertion, Eric held up his hands, his knuckles were split and bleeding. Suddenly exhausted, he turned and stumbled back to his apartment.

 **What did you think? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist...another batch o' smut before things go dark. Again, a huge thanks to GuiltyMind, you're keeping me going here! Many thanks for the reviews and encouragement :)**

Halfway back to his apartment, Eric abruptly changed direction; he had some serious emotion bottled up that he had to get rid of, besides, there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep, not without Fox in his arms. Arriving at the training room, Eric quickly wrapped his hands and began to hit the heavy bag. As the sting in his knuckles turned to outright pain; and began to match the pain in his heart; Eric started to lose focus on his surroundings. His vision tinged red and his teeth bared on a snarl. He punched and kicked out his frustrations, not caring if anyone heard or saw; eventually he stopped feeling the pain and, finally, when the heavy bag snapped off it's chain and thumped to the floor; he stopped, chest heaving, panting, sweat dripping in his eyes. Distractedly, he wiped it away with one tattooed forearm and stared down at his knuckles. They'd bled through the tape. _Dammit._ He'd have to use some to the healing cream he'd gotten the last time he'd sparred with Zeke and needed stitches, there went the rest of his night. His knuckles would be in better shape in the morning, but he wouldn't be sleeping.

* * *

Eric stumbled down to the mess hall the next morning. As predicted, he'd hardly slept. Covered in sweat, he'd jumped in the shower, then spread the healing cream on his hands. The pain had flared and Eric gritted his teeth, knowing he had to wait it out. After a while, he poured himself a drink, and managed to take his mind off the throb in his knuckles by reading some of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. It was a favourite of Eric's from back in Erudite and he knew most of the passages by heart. Princess had jumped on his lap and curled up there, purring loudly, and Eric absently stroked down her back as he frowned at the book in his hand. Anyone who'd seen him then would've a seriously hard time believing that he was the infamous Eric, youngest and toughest leader in Dauntless, who ate initiates for breakfast and wasn't scared of anything or anybody.

He glanced around as he entered the mess hall and quickly smothered a smile as he saw Fox sitting with Tris, Christina and Will. She looked better, well rested in fact and was smiling, her mouth full, at something Tris said. Sitting at his usual table with Zeke and a few other Dauntless heavyweights, he grabbed a glass of orange juice and a couple slices of bacon.

"You look like shit." Zeke greeted him with a grin.

"Good morning to you too." Eric grumbled, Zeke threw his head back and laughed.

After breakfast, Four gathered the initiates for a quick word. "It's Visiting day today, and while some of you will be seeing your families; Eric, Lauren and I will be meeting to tally up the rankings. You'll be able to see them yourselves after supper, in the training room. Remember, anyone below the line is out. Tomorrow, we start stage two, the mental part of training, with your fear landscapes. Good luck everybody."

The initiates drifted away, some eagerly, some reluctantly. Fox strayed to the side of the Pit and caught Eric's eye. She flicked her gaze to a hidden corridor and Eric nodded. She disappeared down it and Eric turned back to Four.

"Go ahead." Four said with a grin. "I saw her too. Don't be too long, we gotta meet with Lauren in ten minutes."

Eric nodded and left to follow Fox. Rounding the corner, he followed the corridor and almost walked past the small dead end offshoot Fox was standing in. Backtracking, he rushed to Fox and caught her as she launched herself at him.

"Fuck, baby. I missed you." Eric pressed his face into her throat and inhaled her scent deeply. "Are you okay? I wish I could have stayed with you."

"I'm fine Eric, the nurse says I slept all night, you didn't need to stay." Fox's voice was soft in Eric's ear.

"I _wanted_ to, big difference." Pulling his head back to meet Fox's eyes, he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. He pulled away and growled. "Fuck I hate all this sneaking around."

"Soon we won't have to." Fox murmured. She touched his cheek with her palm and guided Eric's lips back to hers. Their kiss quickly deepened and Eric pressed himself against Fox, forcing her up against the stone wall behind her. With a groan he pulled away again, and rested his forehead against Fox's. Reaching for Fox's hands he clasped them in his and pulled them up under their chins, rested them against his chest.

"Stay with me tonight." Eric whispered.

"I will." Fox promised. For a long moment they just stood there, together.

Finally, with a rueful growl, Eric straightened. "I have to go." he lifted Fox's hands to his lips and kissed them, then turned and strode away before his resolve broke.

* * *

It didn't take all day to decide the rankings, and with an afternoon free Eric reluctantly caught up on some late paperwork before Max noticed and gave him shit about it. It took twice as long as it should have, he couldn't concentrate and often found himself staring off into space or into the bedroom, remembering the last time Fox lay there with him. Finally, however, he was done; and realized he was late to the mess hall, most of the initiates would already be heading to the training area to see their rankings. Grabbing a jacket, Eric left. Jogging down the corridors, he made it in time to see the first wave of initiates at the board. Fox and Tris were there, and Eric leaned back against a pillar to watch. Fox was ranked fifth and Tris was sixteenth. They both had made it to the second stage. Peter and his merry gang had all made it too, stuck between Fox and Tris; and Peter in particular looked pissed that the 'Banjo' had beat him.

Fox and Tris hugged each other, laughing and Eric smiled at the changes he saw in Fox. She'd been hard and remote, ready to strike first and ask questions later when she'd first arrived at Dauntless, and now here she was, acting almost like a girl her age again. His brow furrowed; Fox had been forced to grow up after her attack, had never been allowed the privilege of a full childhood; when all this shit was over and done, he'd openly dote on her, give her everything and anything she wanted; fuck, she already had his heart. Christina and Will joined the group, Christina's shriek piercing the air as Will lifted her up off the ground. Uriah and Marlene appeared and Eric felt a brief flash of jealousy as Uriah grabbed Fox around her waist and lifted her, spinning in a circle before dropping her gently back down and slinging his arms over her and Tris' shoulders.

Four appeared beside Eric and yelled for quiet. The noises continued until Eric joined in, bellowing "SHUT UP!"

The initiates fell silent.

"Okay now, those of you that passed to the second stage, you're allowed a little bit of a celebration tonight in the Pit, Yes, you can drink but remember we start training again in the morning, so don't overdo it...the ones who didn't make it...follow me."

A few initiates detached themselves from the group and shuffled in front of Four. Defeat and fear filled their eyes. Clenching his jaw, he hated this part, Four motioned them to follow him and left. Eric watched them go then turned back to the lucky initiates, who waited, watching him.

"What? You need an invitation? Get outta here, go celebrate!"

The group whooped in one voice then ran from the training area. Fox flashed a look over her shoulder, promising Eric she'd come to see him later and he nodded in understanding. Eric waited, still leaning against the pillar for a few minutes; he remembered his own initiate days, seeing his name on the rankings board. He'd been number one after the first round, easily the most physically dominant, but had slipped, undercut by his own fear response in the second stage, dropping under Four, named for and famous for his incredibly low number of fears. Eric had hated Four for a long time over that, used his leadership position to rub that in his face and punish him; but none of that burned Eric anymore. He had Fox, and Four had surprised him by keeping that secret and helping Eric. He could count Four as a friend now, maybe one day as good of a friend as they first considered each other early in training...Eric shook his head, dispelling this trip down memory lane, there was a party going on in the Pit, and Eric could stop by for awhile to congratulate his initiates.

* * *

Later, Eric paced his apartment, Princess watching disinterestingly as she licked her paws. He'd left Fox and the girls down at the Pit an hour ago, playing some drinking game that Eric swore Uriah was making up on the spot. Fox was monitoring herself, drinking far less than the others. Tris too was careful, Eric wondered if she was planning on meeting Four, probably. Tonight would be the best night for sneaking out, everyone else would be drunk, passed out; Dauntless threw parties at the drop of a hat, and for about as good a reason. The entire faction was whooping it up down in the Pit right now, the music shaking the stone walls, no one was likely to notice Fox or Tris leaving.

A quiet knock at the door, Eric rushed it and pulled the door open. Fox leaned in the doorframe, a warm smile on her face. Before Eric could reach out and grab her, she stepped inside; catching Eric's lips against hers as he shut and locked the door behind her.

The kiss quickly deepened, but Eric pulled back and took Fox's hand, walking with her to the couch. He sat down and pulled Fox down with him. She straddled his lap and cupped his face. Eric rested his hands on her hips.

"I need help." Fox whispered.

Eric's heart thudded. "With what?"

Fox grinned, catching her tongue between her teeth. "I've never made out with a boy before...I was hoping you could help me with that."

Eric chuckled, smiling. "I think I can." He rasped. Reaching up, he touched Fox's face then gently pulled her down towards him. Their lips touched and a shock jolted through Eric, fuck, he'd never get tired of this.

Eric wrapped one arm around Fox's back, digging his fingers underneath her shirt to touch the hot skin of her lower back, his other hand dropped from her cheek to her collarbones, tracing them gently. Fox curled her fingers in Eric's shirt then reached back up to his face. She pulled his head back gently, pulling his mouth away from hers and inhaled sharply when she saw the look in Eric's eyes; the dark lust, his pupils blown wide. He shifted underneath Fox and she felt the hard ridge of him brush her. She crushed her lips against his again, and moaned when Eric's tongue brushed hers. Fox was a fast learner, Eric was an excellent teacher and Fox began to rock her hips gently on him as their kiss deepened. Eric's arms tightened and he yanked Fox's shirt off, dropping his head to her breasts with a groan. Fox leaned back against his arms, tilting her chest towards him and Eric gently kissed from her throat down, one side then the other, his teeth biting gently at her nipples. Fox hissed and snapped her head back up, biting her bottom lip. Eric fixed her with a devilish grin.

"Don't start anything you can't finish." Fox challenged.

"Oh, I'll finish it." Eric promised, his breathing ragged. Gripping Fox's hips he stood and walked to the bedroom, Fox's legs wrapped around his waist. Turning, he gently dropped Fox's feet to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Fox to stand between his legs. Holding her gaze, he unzipped her jeans and pulled them slowly down, then pulled at the pink and black lace of her underwear. Fox stepped out of them and lifted her foot, flicking them away. She stood nude between Eric's legs and he just looked at her for a long while.

Tracing her hip he murmured. "Fuck baby, you're beautiful." Eric leaned forward and pressed his lips to Fox's flat stomach, not missing her sharp inhale when he flicked his tongue against her heated skin. Fox pushed gently at Eric's shoulders and he allowed himself to fall backwards, scooted back a bit. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled them off as Fox crawled up towards him. Eric stroked himself a few times but it was unnecessary, he'd been hard as a rock ever since they'd sat on the couch. Fox straddled him and teased the head of his cock a few times with her core, enjoying Eric's hiss of pleasure. She lowered herself down on him and Eric groaned, arching back into the bed. Wanting this to last, Eric grabbed Fox's hips and rolled, bracing himself on his forearms. He captured her lips with his, started thrusting slowly, languidly; Fox moaning with each slow snap of his hips. Eric dropped his head to her throat, trailed hot kisses down to her collarbones before tracing back up to her lips. Their tongues danced together, Fox's piercing adding a little something extra; Eric couldn't wait until she took him in her mouth and he could feel that piercing rolling along the head of his cock. Pulling Fox's leg up against him to deepen his angle, Eric bit gently on Fox's bottom lip and she moaned, biting back. Eric didn't want to just fuck Fox tonight, he wanted to make love to her, show her how much she meant to him since he couldn't find enough words that suited his feelings. They moved slowly, limbs intertwined, worshiping each other as the party music from the Pit thumped faintly through the floor. It felt incredible and Eric hissed in a breath, holding himself still as Fox quaked around him, moaning his name as she came around him, nearly pulling him along with her. He dropped his head, captured Fox's mouth with his and swallowed the last of her cries. Pulling away, he rested his forehead on hers, spine arching as he trust deep and Fox sighed beneath him. Fox reached down to Eric's hips and rolled, pulling Eric over and onto his back. She rolled with him and lowered herself back down onto him. Fox looked down at Eric, her hair a wild mane around her face. Eric reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand as she rode him, her hips becoming more insistent. Her eyes met his and Eric saw the expression in them go from languid enjoyment to heated passion. The fire in her gaze made Eric's blood heat up and he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as Fox increased the tempo. He thrust upwards as Fox rocked her hips, touching deep inside her and Fox came undone again, crying out as she arched back. Growling, Eric followed, spilling inside Fox as he groaned deep in his chest, teeth gritted, experiencing perhaps the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had. Panting he collapsed back on the bed, his hands still on Fox's hips and she bent forwards, laying on top of him. Eric wrapped his arms around her and pressed a breathless kiss to her forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

* * *

Eric's alarm woke them the next morning. They were sprawled naked halfway down and sideways on the bed, limbs twined together. Fox had curled against Eric's side, resting her head on his chest. Eric's arm lay down her spine and cupped her ass. Fox jolted as the alarm rang and Eric grunted, tightening his arm. His other hand, clasped with Fox's squeezed her fingers. Fox yawned and raised her head, looking around blearily.

"I set the alarm early so you could get back in time." Eric mumbled, eyes still closed. Fox leaned down and pressed her lips to his, grinning as he stirred beneath her.

Fox sighed heavily. "I'd better get going then." She whispered. Eric opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"Stay with me tonight if you think you can get away. The first few nights of the fear landscapes are kind of rough, so people won't be sleeping too much, if you can't get away, I understand."

"I'll try." Fox murmured. Pulling herself away with a sigh, she stood and dressed quickly. Eric rolled onto his stomach to watch. Fox moved back to him, leaned down and pressed one last kiss to his lips before leaving. Eric watched the door close, the faint stirrings of dread beginning in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen, and Eric didn't know if he was going to be strong enough to protect Fox from it.

 **Oooh, what's going to happen?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here it is, dark AF. Told you to stock up on the smut and feels. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Fox yawned, leaning back against the rock wall behind her. Tris yawned back then started to giggle. It was after breakfast and all the transfers were waiting to be called in by Four, one by one, for their fear simulations. Although they'd be graded together, the initiation class was too large for one trainer to test in one day, so they'd been divided up, half with Four and half with Lauren. Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Tris and Fox were together, waiting for their turn with Four.

"Did your parents come yesterday?" Tris asked Fox.

Fox shook her head, not surprised. They'd gone full Amity on her years ago, pushed her away just like the rest of the faction, it would have surprised her more if they _had_ shown up. "Yours?"

"My mom." Tris answered. "It was good to see her again."

Fox nodded, she had no idea what that was like, being close to a parent. The only people she fully trusted were Eric, Tris and Four.

"What happened to you?" Tris asked quietly. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Fox feigned ignorance. "What do you mean?"

Tris shrugged and continued, lowering her voice even more. "Amity seemed really mad at you at the choosing ceremony, and you've never mentioned being homesick, never talked about your family, I was just wondering if something bad happened."

Fox chewed her bottom lip, remembering the relief she'd experienced having Eric know the truth. Perhaps it would feel even better to tell Tris too, let out that pain to someone who wouldn't judge and certainly wouldn't tell anyone else. She opened her mouth to begin, not entirely sure where to start when Four poked his head out of the door at the other end of the room.

"Fox." He called.

"Good luck." Tris said encouragingly.

Fox shot her a small smile and stood, walked determinedly towards her trainer.

* * *

Eric left the mess hall and jogged towards the fear simulation rooms. He'd been held up by Sam, one of the leaders in charge of the fence, an old friend who'd just returned from a long stint at the fence and was looking for advice on how to deal with a feud between two of his soldiers. Eric had given him some suggestions, promised to meet him for drinks that night in the Pit and left, knowing he was late, Four would have started the simulations by now. Eric planned on helping him, really just an excuse to be there when Fox went under, and hoped he wasn't too late.

He was almost there when a gruff voice yelled. "Eric!"

He skidded to a stop. _Fuck, it's Max. Can't pretend I didn't hear him._ Gritting his teeth, Eric turned back towards the leader of Dauntless, trying not to show his impatience.

"Got a minute?" It wasn't a question and they both knew it.

Eric nodded.

Max crossed his arms over his chest, stretched up to his full height; when he did this, he took up so much space you'd swear he was taller and broader than Eric, but he wasn't; it was just his presence, learned and earned as the leader of Dauntless.

"Heard there was some injuries during your wargames. One of the girls got shot in the face?"

"Yeah, the Amity girl, Fox."

"Not very sportsmanlike, who shot her?"

"Molly, an Erudite transfer, been jealous of everyone who's doing better than her, hangs around with that weasel Peter."

"You handled it?"

Eric nodded. "Four and I talked to her yesterday, took points away, threatened further punishment if she didn't lay off."

Max nodded, opened his mouth to say more when a piercing alarm began to blare. A red light started flashing above the fear simulation door.

"Medical emergency?" Max asked in disbelief, but Eric was already sprinting away.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Earlier_

"Be brave, Fox." Four said as he injected the serum in her neck.

Fox winced at the burn, then settled back against the chair. Within seconds, her vision started to fade. Suddenly, she felt herself slam down on a cold surface. Her eyesight returned and Fox felt a bite of panic. Dirt walls climbed on either side of her, impossibly high. _A grave._ A face appeared above her, and she recognized one of her attackers, just as young as he'd been during the original assault. He laughed, an evil mocking sound and threw a shovelful of dirt down onto her. It landed on Fox's legs and she screamed. She tried to move, but was stuck to the ground underneath her. Another shovelful, more laughter. Fox tried to move her arms, her legs; but it was like swimming through mud. Her limbs wouldn't cooperate, wouldn't move as she tried to thrash. The shovelfuls fell faster, each one feeling like a punch. More faces appeared, more laughter, more dirt. Fox heard someone screaming her name. The dirt had covered her body, and still Fox couldn't move. Her attackers mocked and jeered at her, began to throw shovelfuls down onto her face and neck. Fox screamed, tried to snap her head back and forth to avoid the dirt, but she couldn't move. The dirt covered her nose and mouth, her chest throbbed. Fox tried to scream, inhaled dirt, began to choke. She tasted death and decay, her screams gargling through the grave dirt clogging her throat. _I can't breathe!_ She screamed in her mind. Panic had taken over, was screaming mindlessly through her brain. _I can't breathe, I'm going to die! I can't-_

Everything went black and Fox knew no more.

* * *

Fox came to with a gasping scream, her body arching up as she tried to escape the grave, the last thing she remembered.

"Fox! Fox, it's okay!" Hands touched her, pushed her back down.

Fox opened her eyes with effort, squinting at the lights shining down on her. She couldn't remember ever feeling this drained, so exhausted. Her chest burned and throbbed, her throat ached.

"Fox...Fox, look at me." Fox turned her head to the voice, sagged in relief when Tris' face came into focus.

"Tris." She rasped.

"How do you feel?" Tris asked, her voice overwrought. She reached out and took Fox's hand.

"Sore...tired." Fox mumbled. A hand clasped her other one and she looked over. Christina sat on her other side, and smiled wryly at her.

"So, you and Eric, huh?" She grinned.

"What?" Fox croaked.

"Not really the time, Chris." Tris snapped.

"But, really...Eric? He's such a jerk."

"No, he's different...not a jerk." Fox mumbled. "What happened, I feel like I've been hit by a train."

Tris and Christina traded a glance, then Tris answered.

"You died, Fox." Tris said quietly.

"Wh-what?"

"Your heart stopped...we were sitting there waiting and this alarm starts going off. Eric and Max ran past us into your room and right behind them were a doctor and some nurses...we got up to see what was going on. Four was hitting your chest, doing CPR and doing artificial breaths. Eric was holding your head and screaming at you to 'stay with me, don't leave me Fox!' The doctor pushed Four out of the way and injected something in your neck, picked you up and ran out, the nurses with him. Eric tried to follow you and Max grabbed his arm, Eric swung at him, he punched Max. Four grabbed him to stop him and Eric threw him off. It was like he'd turned into an animal, he screamed and bashed the computer, ripped it out of the floor and threw it across the room...Max had gotten up by then, was yelling something at Eric, but we couldn't hear what he was saying over the screaming-"

"I said, 'Calm the fuck down and get to my office, now.' " A voice said behind them and the three girls jolted in surprise, heads snapping back. Max stood at the end of Fox's cot, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need to speak to Fox, alone." His voice brooked no argument. Christina and Tris scrambled out of their chairs to hurry away. "And girls?" They froze and looked up at Max warily. "Nothing about what happened gets repeated...ever...okay?"

Swallowing hard, Tris and Christina nodded and slunk away.

Max turned back to Fox, his expression hard.

"Relationships between leaders and initiates are forbidden. And yet I kept hearing rumours that one of my leaders was getting involved with a transfer. And then I find out that Eric is that leader and you're that transfer. And just as I put two and two together, you go off and die and Eric punches me in the face and goes section 8, like some kind of lunatic." Max glares hard at Fox and she lowers her eyes, fingers curling in her blanket.

Max continued, his voice brisk. "Eric has been suspended from leadership and training duties for the foreseeable future. He is confined to his apartment and my office, where he'll push paperwork until I decide different. You are restricted to the training area, the mess hall and your dorm. The training area when you're training, the mess hall when you're eating and the dorm all the rest of the time. No trips to the Pit, no sneaking around in the middle of the night. You are on lockdown. You and Eric are also forbidden from seeing or contacting each other until your training is done. No notes being passed, no asking your friends to take him a message. NOTHING."

Fox gulped and dropped her head lower.

"I have spoken with Four and some of your fellow initiates; as well as reviewed all video footage of your first-stage training. I can find no evidence that your standing was in any way influenced or altered, and so your fifth place ranking will stand. There can, however, be ABSOLUTELY no question that there is any favouritism or bias in Dauntless training. That bitch Jeanine in Erudite is always sniffing around, looking for anything to exploit. The integrity of Dauntless initiate training must remain intact. If word gets out that a leader and an initiate were involved with each other, that's all out the window. That CANNOT happen...do you understand?"

Fox nodded soberly.

"The doctor says you had a severe fear reaction, was literally scared to death, and recommends extra practise to help you. That's not going to happen, no one else is getting special treatment. You will attend your fear simulations like everyone else, and pass or fail all on your own. It is still the first day of stage two, you are to be at training tomorrow morning. Clear?"

Fox swallowed and lifted her head. "Yes, sir."

Max sighed suddenly and sat down. Uncrossing his arms he rested his hands on his knees. When he spoke again, his voice had softened. "I understand...I met my wife during initiation too. I was a first year leader and she was a transfer. I know what it's like being apart from each other, but it is necessary. I cannot stress enough how important it is that Dauntless' reputation be preserved. Do you have anything to say?"

Fox nodded slowly, then said. "Thank you...sir."

"Thank you?"

"Your punishment is fair...and justified. You're right, we compromised Dauntless. You could be throwing me out of the faction instead of giving us another chance. Thank you."

Max cleared his throat, patted Fox's knee and stood. He turned to leave then stopped and spoke again, his voice low. "It's just for a few more weeks, don't make me regret giving you another chance."

"Yes, sir."

Max nodded and left. Fox collapsed back against her pillows. Forbidden from seeing Eric? No contact at all? Confined to the dorms? Fox would go crazy without Eric, what would Eric do? Had Max talked to him the same way, explained the situation, did Eric even care? Had he decided the whole thing was too much trouble, would he disobey Max at the first opportunity? And what was Fox going to do tomorrow? She'd been absolutely paralyzed in her simulation today, she'd _died._ Would she survive another time under the influence of the fear serum? Fox began to shake uncontrollably, tears fell unheeded down her cheeks. What the hell was going to happen now?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just a short one this time, to let you know where Eric's head is at. Enjoy**

The doctor came by the next morning, and cleared Fox to leave. She'd had a restless night, tossing and turning; shivering with cold without Eric's body to warm her. Feeling like she'd run a marathon, Fox returned to the dorm. Word had gotten around about her medical emergency, and everyone watched her with wide eyes as she walked towards her cot.

"Heard you got real scared, Banjo. You gonna fail initiation?" Peter sneered.

"Shut up Peter." Tris snapped, sitting down on the cot beside Fox. "Doing okay?" She asked in a low voice. Christina sat at Fox's other side and Will sat behind her, began to rub her shoulders soothingly.

"What does everyone know?" Fox murmured.

"Only that you collapsed and were taken to the infirmary...nothing else." Tris whispered carefully.

Fox nodded in relief, if Peter or Molly got wind of Eric then everything would crash down around Fox's ears.

Seeing he wasn't going to get a reaction, and put off by Tris' baleful glare; Peter snorted and left for breakfast, Molly and Drew slouching along behind.

"What did Max say?" Tris asked.

Fox glanced back towards Will and Tris replied. "Will knows, Christina told him and they're both sworn to secrecy, aren't they?" Tris asked bitingly. Christina and Will both nodded, blushing.

"We won't say anything Fox, but, really...Eric?" Will muttered.

"Why is everyone so surprised? He's different than what you see, he's not the asshole you think."

"I'll believe it when I see it myself, he did hang me over the chasm." Christina retorted.

Shaking her head, this was getting nowhere, Tris asked again. "What did Max say?"

"No special treatment, no extra practice in the simulations. I pass or fail without help."

Tris winced and Fox continued, eyes tearing up. Tris wrapped her arm around Fox's shoulders and Will stroked up and down her back.

"No contact with Eric, not until after initiation...if I even pass. I'm on lockdown, confined to either the training rooms, the mess hall or the dorm. No Pit. I can't talk to Eric or pass him any messages through you guys...nothing."

"Jesus." Will murmured.

"No contact at all? Can we go talk to him ourselves and just happen to mention-"

"No. nothing. I don't want to piss off Max anymore than we have already. I can't screw up this second chance. He could have thrown me out...please, don't do anything...Eric and I, we'll be okay for a few weeks." Fox's voice wavered. After a moment she continued, "Max didn't say anything about you and Four, so I don't think he knows, but be careful, Tris. He's going to watching us really closely now."

Tris nodded, then sighed gustily. "You hungry? Feel like some breakfast?"

"Not really, but I don't want to stay in here either...I gotta shower first though."

"Will, Chris, go ahead. I'll wait for Fox." Tris said.

Nodding, Christina and Will stood. Christina patted Fox's hand encouragingly and Will surprised her by dropping a quick, brotherly kiss on the top of her head before ruffling her hair.

Fox sighed and stood, grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the shower. Her and Tris entered the mess hall ten minutes later; Will and Christina must have threatened mayhem, because Peter just sneered quietly but didn't say anything as Fox passed by.

Sitting down, Fox grabbed a glass of orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal. Absently she sprinkled some fruit on top and took a bite. Her stomach clamped down hungrily and Fox suddenly realized she was starving. Finishing the oatmeal, she grabbed a muffin and another glass of juice and caught Tris' relieved glance. Four entered the mess hall then and walked directly over to them. Fox held her breath as Four flung one long leg over the bench and sat down across from her.

"Feeling okay, initiate?" Four asked, his eyes softer than his words. He was being careful too, playing the part of indifferent trainer to throw off the scent. Rolling his eyes behind Four's back, Peter returned to his food, deciding that the whole endeavour had become boring already.

"I'm okay, thanks, Four. I'm sorry about yesterday."

Four winced, rubbed the back of his neck. "You scared the hell out of me, Fox. You stopped breathing, I was pounding on your chest trying to start your heart again."

Fox lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Are you okay now though? I might of hit you pretty hard, I was starting to panic."

"Hurts a bit, but no big deal."

"Max tells me you're to continue like normal with the fear simulations?" Four asked carefully.

Fox nodded. "Yeah, no help, no extra practice. Sink or swim."

Four nodded and murmured. "I'll see if I can talk to him."

Fox snapped her head back up. "No, Four. Don't do anything to get yourself into trouble."

Four fixed Fox with a bland smile, but his eyes were warm with affection. "I'm just a concerned trainer who wants my initiates to do well."

* * *

With a jolt Eric snapped awake, half-sitting up from where he'd collapsed on his bed. "Fox!" he rasped, then fell back with a groan as memories of yesterday slammed into his brain. Eric rested a forearm over his eyes and gritted his teeth. His blood ran hot but his body was cold and his limbs shook with emotion. Seeing Fox like that, unmoving in the chair while Four pounded on her chest and screamed her name; the heart monitor flat-lining, had caused something inside Eric to break. He'd ran to Fox, screaming at her to stay with him, not to leave him. She hadn't answered, her eyes half-open and unseeing, lips turning blue. Someone had grabbed his arm to pull him away, _NO, I'm not leaving her!_ and he'd reacted instinctively, not even noticing until after his fist had connected that he'd just punched Max. Medical staff swarmed Fox and started yelling at each other and strong arms banded around Eric, pulling him away; and he lost whatever fragile control he'd had. Ripping free of the restraining arms he attacked blindly, tearing at the nearest thing; the simulation computer. The doctor picked Fox and ran with her, _they're taking her away from me, NO!_ and he'd tried to follow, but Max and Four had grabbed him, shouting something at him and pulling him to the ground. Eric saw Tris and Christina at the door as the doctor ran out with Fox, their eyes wide with shock. Eric fought, enraged and blind with panic, _FOX? FOX! NO!_ Soldiers rushed in and grabbed him, pulling him along the ground as Eric thrashed and growled, utterly past reason, his only thoughts to get to Fox's side. They'd dragged him down to the prison wing and thrown him in an isolation cell, where he'd paced and stewed in his own juices for hours until finally collapsing, exhausted against a wall and sliding down to the floor. He didn't even know if Fox was alive, the hole in his chest made it hard to breath. _What do I do if she's gone? She's everything to me._

Max came by not long after and stood, his arms crossed over his chest.

"All done?" He'd snarled. "You know any relationship with initiates is forbidden."

Eric turned stark eyes to Max. "Is Fox okay? Is she alive?!"

Max nodded once and Eric fell back against the wall, the tightness in his chest easing.

"You are hereby suspended from all leadership and training duties until I decide if and when you return. You are confined to your apartment at night and my office during the day; where you will push mindless, boring paperwork until I decide you've done enough. There is to be ABSOLUTELY no contact with Fox or any other initiates, is that clear? You are on thin ice, Coulter. Do not push me...if any of this fucking mess got out and made it to Jeanine...I'll have your head, understand?"

Eric squeezed his eyes shut. He'd only heard one thing, the only thing that mattered. "I can't see Fox, not at all? Can't I send her a mess-"

"Nothing." Max's voice was hard. "Not a goddamn thing, you're lucky she's not factionless. Do you realize the position you've put me in?"

Frankly, Eric didn't give a flying fuck about Max's position right now, the only thing throbbing through his brain was Fox; being isolated from her, unable to see her, talk to her, hold her. His breathing grew heavy, how was he going to sleep, he _needed_ Fox, needed her in his arms-

"Eric!" Max snarled.

Eric turned dull eyes to his leader. At the moment he couldn't care less; without Fox, everything was for nothing.

"Don't do anything stupid, Coulter." Max warned. " If she passes initiation then you'll be free to play house together again." His tone softened then and he continued quietly. "I know how it feels, okay? Trust me, you can do this, it's just for a few weeks. I met Carlene during initiation too, and we're married, it's possible, if you toe the line now." He waited for Eric to respond and tiredly, Eric finally nodded.

Max exhaled sharply then turned and barked. "Guards!" Two guards jogged up to him and he turned back to Eric. "Escort him back to his quarters and make sure he stays there, I'll send relief in a few hours to take over. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The closer one reached over and unlocked the door, pulled it open. Unsteadily, Eric stood up.

"Get the fuck out of my face, Coulter." Max growled, shaking his head.

* * *

Eric groaned, scrubbing his hands roughly over his face. The guards had escorted him back to his apartment and he'd stormed around for awhile, furiously looking for any kind of loophole in Max's ruling. But his Erudite side failed him and he couldn't think of anything. Finally, he'd collapsed on his bed and passed out, coming to this morning with Fox's name on his lips. He looked tiredly over at his alarm, 7:30, he had to be in Max's office by 8:00. He had time for a shower. Groaning, he wandered into the bathroom and turned on the water, stripping off his clothes he fingered the numerous bruises that darkened his ribcage, souvenirs from yesterday. Stepping under the spray, Eric let it pour down his back and shoulders, loosening the muscles. Reaching out, he pressed his hands to the shower wall and dropped his head forward. The ache in his chest for Fox was already unbearable, how would he last until graduation? He was guaranteed to do something stupid if this continued, if his head stayed in this dark place where the only thoughts that circulated were about her. At the moment, he didn't give a rat's ass if Jeanine found out about this, he'd take Fox and live with the Factionless; it didn't matter to him where he was, as long as it was with her; but he couldn't do that to Fox. She had been rejected by her birth faction for something that hadn't been her fault and, whether she knew it or not, Fox had a deep-seated need to belong _somewhere_ , Eric couldn't take Dauntless away from her.

Five minutes later Eric opened his front door and seethed inwardly as he spotted a guard on each side of it. He didn't need fucking babysitters. _Yes, you do. You'll go running to see Fox the first opportunity you get, consequences be damned._

"Come with us." The guard on his right said, turning and beginning to walk away without waiting for Eric's answer. Jaw clenched, Eric followed, the other guard falling in step behind him. They bypassed the mess hall and Eric wondered vaguely if Max meant to starve him, Eric didn't leave much food in his apartment, he'd have to change that and stock up if the cafeteria was a no-go zone now.

Max's secretary wasn't at her desk yet but Max was in his office. Seeing Eric he gestured irritably to a small room off to the side, with a desk and chair inside. A large stack of paperwork littered the desk. Biting back a grumble, Eric sat and began to flip through the papers, his eyes widening. The entire stack was old training reports, going back ten years it looked like. The curt note Max had left said,Transcribe these to computer files, in chronological order. _Motherfucker._ _This will take weeks._ This job was usually left to first year secretarial staff, those who didn't score high enough to choose their own position and who wanted to avoid the wall. Eric grumbled under his breath and began to organize the stack in front of him. _This fucking sucks._

* * *

Fox waited nervously, jiggling her knees as she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Tris sat beside her, humming under her breath.

"You'll be okay this time, Fox." Tris murmured, but she didn't sound convinced, and Fox wasn't fooled.

After finishing breakfast they'd filed reluctantly up to the fear simulation area, and settled down to wait for their turn. Christina was in there right now, and had been mumbling about 'spiders, thousands of them' before Four called her name. Fox exhaled sharply and leaned her head back, willing her limbs to steady.

"Fox." Four's voice called reluctantly.

Tris shot her hand out and grabbed Fox's, giving it a squeeze. Fox leaned over and hugged Tris tightly, whispered 'thank you', before standing and walking towards Four.

Four stepped back from the door to let Fox enter, and closed it quietly behind him. Reluctantly, Fox sat in the chair. They'd replaced the computer Eric had destroyed yesterday, it was almost like it had never happened.

"I talked to the doctor." Four began, his voice soft. "He gave me some adrenaline syringes in case you crash again." He gestured to five syringes lying beside the keyboard.

Fox felt tears coming. "I'm sorry Four." She whispered.

"Don't be." Four replied. Reaching over, he injected the serum into Fox's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the encouragement, favourites, follows and reviews! :)**

Fox closed her eyes as the injection burned. Almost immediately she _whoomped_ down onto cold hard ground. Opening her eyes unwillingly, she saw the walls of the grave again. Her heart began to speed up. _Calm down._ The same face appeared above her, if anything his laughter was more cutting and malicious. The first shovelful hit Fox's legs and she couldn't stop a scream. Again, her limbs were immobile; she could do nothing but panic and scream as she was buried alive. More dirt fell and the laughter increased; more faces, more shovelfuls. Fox felt herself beginning to lose herself to panic again, it nipped and snapped at her thoughts, circling around and around. _Calm down, just breathe dammit._ Fox forced herself to stop screaming, take deep breaths and think. _Just relax, slow your heart rate down._ The first shovelful of dirt hit her face and Fox bit back a wail.

Suddenly, close to her ear; as if he was laying beside her, came Eric's deep voice. "Calm down, baby. I'm here with you. I love you."

Fox drew a deep breath, _you can do this, calm down and get through this so you can see Eric again._ Closing her eyes, she tightened her lips to avoid any grave dirt from choking her and forced her breathing to slow. She counted to five as she inhaled, then to ten as she exhaled. A slow wave of peace flowed over her, and the horrible laughter turned to a mild buzzing.

Fox gasped as the weight of the dirt suddenly lifted and she felt the chair under her again. She tried to thrash and felt hands holding her down.

"Fox. Fox!"

Fox snapped her eyes open, focused on Four. He was holding her wrists down onto the chair and was leaning over her; yelling her name.

"Four." She croaked.

Four let go of her wrists and sat back down. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he chuckled nervously. "I was about five seconds away from using an adrenaline syringe, but you did it Fox. You got out of it yourself."

"I did?"

"Yeah, it took awhile; we'll have to work on that, but you did it." Four smiled widely. "I'm proud of you." He briefly cupped her cheek, but it was the protective touch of a big brother, not romantic. "Here, sit up. Do you feel okay? Can you make it back to the dorm yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm good...thanks Four." Stumbling only slightly as she found her feet, Fox left the room. Her first thought was to head to the Pit, find the others and celebrate; but reality crashed down. She was due back at the dorms, there was no way she could defy Max now, not when it looked like she might have a shot at passing initiation.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a haze. Fox was getting better in her grave simulation, but two more fears had appeared to throw her for a loop. The first new fear had Fox standing in a dark Amity field, lit only by a full moon. As Fox walked, she sensed someone she couldn't see keeping pace with her. When she sped up, they did too; when she slowed down, so did they. The trees around the field seemed to close in and Fox started to run, her heart hammering. Suddenly, it sounded like dozens upon dozens of footsteps joined the first pair stalking her. Panting now, Fox scrambled to the top of a small rise and the trees closed in around her in an instant. Fox stopped, looking around with wide eyes. Her pursuers still had not shown themselves. Suddenly, at least a hundred set of eyes opened as one to glare at Fox, glowing red in the moonlight. Fox screamed...and snapped her eyes open...she was back in the fear simulation room. Gasping for breath, she looked towards Four and went cold when she saw that even he seemed rattled.

"That was intense, Fox. Your fears aren't run of the mill spiders or heights, that scared me even."

Her third fear has made its debut the next day. Fox found herself in another field at Amity, but it was dusk and there were hundreds of people around her, all with their backs to Fox.

"Hello?" Fox called, but no one responded. "Can you hear me?" Fox tried again. Nothing. Puzzled, Fox reached out and touched the shoulder of the closest person. No response. Fox stepped around to confront them...and found herself facing their back again. Fox moved faster, trying to beat the person before they spun away from her again, and found nothing but their back...Fox tried once more before she realized that this person _had_ no face. No matter how fast Fox circled them, she would always see their back. Fox looked around and saw with dawning horror that _nobody_ had a face, everyone around her was featureless. An eerie wail began, rising as all the faceless joined in and the hairs on Fox's neck stood up. Suddenly, they all turned to dust and began to whirl away from the top down in the wind. The eerie wail continued until the dust was all gone, then slowly wound down. Fox was sweating and pale as she opened her eyes. Four was shaking his head.

"That was deep, Fox. Your fears are on a whole different level."

"Why?" Fox asked tiredly. "Why can't I just be afraid of spiders or snakes or something?"

Four paused before saying carefully. "After your first simulation, I looked back in your files." Fox tensed. "I think you're like me...we've both had...rough childhoods. I think we've had things happen to us that made it so the ordinary things aren't scary anymore, we've already seen worse."

Fox thought about this, she wanted to ask Four what had deadened him to lesser fears, but decided not too, he'd tell her if he wanted to.

Four quirked his mouth. "I'll tell you about sometime, we can trade stories."

"You already know mine."

"I read the report, I don't know your side of it."

Now it was Fox's turn to curl up the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, sometime."

"You're doing well Fox, we just have to work on how long it's taking you."

Fox nodded, feeling slightly better. "We have time...I just...miss Eric. I miss him, Four."

Four bit his bottom lip. "I know you do. I won't say it'll get better, not yet. The second stage is always rough." He reached out and patted Fox's shoulder. "You okay to get back yourself?"

Fox nodded and stood, with one last tired smile at Four, she left.

* * *

The next day, instead of an expected fourth fear, Fox's grave was back and she was able to calm herself down faster that ever before. Now, she headed to mess hall, it was lunch time. Tris had been the next person Four called, and Will and Christina had disappeared off somewhere, so Fox was flying solo. As she walked, she thought back to the last week. The fear simulations had brought back Fox's nightmares and insomnia with a vengeance; and without the luxury of Eric's arms to run to, Fox was hardly sleeping. Every now and then she would crash with exhaustion and sleep like the dead, but would jolt awake mere hours later. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Fox always had company now when she couldn't sleep. Every initiate was having trouble sleeping through the night now, there was always at least one other person awake when Fox was. Sometimes they'd talk to each other, other times just curl up in their blanket and lean against the wall. Fox was losing weight, growing pale and faded. Everyone was, no one flourished during the second stage.

Reaching the mess hall, Fox sat at her regular table and reached for a hamburger. As she did, she saw a piece of paper tucked under the rim of the serving dish. Curious, she pulled it out and opened it. It was a note. Come to my office now. Max. Fox frowned, racking her brains for anything she'd done in the last week that could be construed as a violation of Max's punishment...nothing, she was keeping her end of the deal.

Feeling a cold finger of dread down her spine, Fox got up and left. Climbing the stairs up to the office her heart began to pound as she wondered what Max could want. _Has Eric done something? Did he break his punishment and now Max is bringing the hammer down on me? Am I going to be factionless?_

Max's secretary looked up as Fox approached and gave her a tight smile. "Go on in, he's expecting you."

Fox bit back a grimace and opened the door. Max sat behind his desk, his arms folded behind his head. He pointed to the chair opposite him and she sat.

"Initiate. How's training going?

"Getting better sir."

Max nodded and then sighed. He brought his arms down and laid his forearms across his desk. "I've got a problem, one I'll admit I didn't foresee."

Fox waited, her fingers curling in her lap.

"I'll admit you've surprised me, I expected you to crash and burn with the fear simulations, given your reaction with the first one. But Four tells me you're doing well, pending catastrophic failure in your final exam, you're going to make it into Dauntless."

Fox felt a tiny flutter of hope.

"But you're fading away, losing muscle mass and definition. Dauntless is the faction of bravery, but also physicality and power. I won't lie and say that we haven't been sorely lacking in the last few years for quality females coming into Dauntless. I'm revising your restrictions, you are now allowed into the gym and training area and I expect you to return to and maintain the level of physical fitness you had in stage one."

"Yes sir." Fox hid a smile, being able to work out again was a relief.

"There is one more thing. Eric is taking his punishment extremely hard."

Fox frowned. "I don't understand."

Max sighed. "I am giving the two of you the opportunity to see each other again."

Fox's heart began to race and Max held up his hand.

"Five minutes. That's all. Let him see your face and see for himself that you're okay. Tell him to quit fucking moping around. Hug it out, whatever. But no sex, goddammit. Keep it clean. I just need him to stop this downward spiral, he's a valuable leader and I hate to see him wasting away. I'm reinstating his gym privileges too, but under guard escort and definitely not when you're there. This is your only opportunity to see him until initiation is over. Do you want to?"

Fox nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Max exhaled and stood. He leaned over and spoke into the intercom. "Send him in."

Fox turned towards the door, beginning to shake.

The door opened and Eric walked in. He froze when he saw Fox, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

Fox stood and the spell was broken. Eric leapt at her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her throat and spinning them in a circle.

"Fuck, baby. Are you real? Is this a dream?" He gasped, his arms almost painfully tight. Dimly Fox heard Max leave, closing the door behind him. Eric sunk down cross-legged on the floor; pulling Fox down into his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Eric had his face in Fox's throat and was breathing hard. "I thought you'd died." He mumbled, his lips brushing her skin.

Fox shivered. "I'm still here." She murmured back.

Eric inhaled deeply, breathing in Fox's scent and groaned as he exhaled. He lifted his head to look into Fox's eyes and smiled. His skin was grey and his eyes had dark bruises under them. Shocked, Fox reached up and touched his cheek. Eric leaned his head into her touch and closed his eyes. He hummed lowly in contentment, turned his head and kissed her hand. With his eyes still closed he leaned his head forward again, resting back in the crook of Fox's neck. His shoulders and back relaxed and he began to rock gently. Fox gently touched his chin, guided his lips to hers. Tentatively she pressed her lips to his, they were chapped and dry. Eric had stopped taking care of himself.

A wave of heat flowed through Fox, she deepened the kiss and with a moan Eric reciprocated. His tongue brushed her lips and the sound he made when Fox opened her mouth to accept his tongue sent shivers down her spine. When all this shit was over, when Max had finally lifted this bullshit punishment; when Fox was a full-fledged member of Dauntless, she was locking herself and Eric up in his apartment for a week, they'd never leave the bed.

Eric trailed one hand from Fox's back to her chest, and gently stoked along the curve of her breast. "You've lost weight." He murmured unhappily, dropping his head to look down at where his hand touched.

"So have you." Fox whispered. Eric's arms had gone down, his chest and abs weren't as chiselled.

"Nothing matters anymore. I miss you too much." Eric mumbled.

"You have to take care of yourself. Please, for me? I need you here waiting for me when I pass initiation."

Eric lifted his head, and although his eyes were sad, he managed a smile. "I'll always wait for you, baby."

"Max said he's reinstating our gym privileges, you should go, help take your mind off things."

Eric's eyes grew dark. "There's only one thing I want to take my mind off things. You, I want you. Nothing else matters until I have you back."

"You will, Eric. Please don't do this to yourself, it hurts me to see this."

Eric tightened his arms around Fox again, buried his face back in her throat with a sigh. "Okay, I'll try baby."

Too soon, the office door opened and Max walked in, two guards stood behind him. Fox glanced up at him and nodded. "Eric," she whispered. "You have to go now."

"No." Eric muttered, tightening his arms.

"Please, don't make any trouble...just go. We'll see each other again, soon." Fox smoothed Eric's hair back, ran her fingers lightly along the shaved sides and Eric shivered. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Eric murmured. Pressing a kiss to her throat he detangled himself from Fox and stood, pulling Fox to stand with him. He looked into her eyes a few seconds more then turned. Max moved to the side and Eric passed him, the two guards flanking him as he walked away.

Max turned back to Fox and saw a single tear course down her cheek.

 **My feels hurt, how 'bout yours?**


	13. Chapter 13

Fox slunk along in the shadows of the corridor. Seeing Eric again had reignited Fox's need to see him and she'd snuck out of the dorms. Keeping to the shadows, she made her way towards the apartments. If she was caught, the game was up and Fox would be factionless, but right now she didn't care, so only wanted Eric to hold her, kiss her, groan into her hair and tell her he loved her. Partway there, she caught the muted roar of rushing water and detoured; deciding to go to the Chasm for just a minute before continuing to Eric's apartment. Rounding the corner, Fox scrambled backwards. Warily, she looked up but the figures on the walkway above her hadn't noticed her. Cautiously, she looked again and bit back a gasp, her heart beginning to thump with dread. Max stood on the walkway, facing Eric. Two guards restrained Eric, grasping his upper arms and Max and Eric appeared to be arguing. Fox desperately ran through her options, could she sneak up there unnoticed? She throw both Max and the guards into the chasm to save Eric if it came to that.

Before she had time to decide, Max suddenly reached out and, with help from the guards, threw Eric over the side. Fox couldn't stop a scream. Eric managed to snag the walkway with one hand as he fell and swung wildly; his feet kicking empty air. Max looked up, met Fox's eyes squarely then looked back down and stomped hard on Eric's hand. With a yell of pain, Eric let go and fell. Fox watched in horror as he missed the water completely and hit the rocks to the side; his body making a horrible thud. Fox scrambled towards him, hysterical, screaming Eric's name. Reaching him she touched his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Eric's beautiful grey eyes were hazy, cloudy with pain. His limbs were twisted and broken. Blood streamed freely from his nose and ears. Blood frothed at his lips and Fox heard his breaths gurgling in his chest; could hear his broken ribs grinding against each other as he gasped.

"Eric." Fox cried, tears streaming down her face; pain cleaving her chest. She reached out and touched his cheek, knowing he was going fast, there was no time to find the doctor, Eric was leaving her and she couldn't follow, not yet.

Eric rasped, coughing blood, trying to speak. "F-Fox," he managed, his teeth nearly black with his lifeblood.

"Baby? Tell me." Fox whimpered.

"F-Fox...run." Eric gasped, his body going still, his last breath a bubbly rasp.

Arms like iron banded around Fox's forearms and she was yanked brutally away. "You're next, bitch!" A voice growled in her ear.

With a scream, Fox sat bolt upright, gasping for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. Clutching her chest, she looked frantically around. She was in the dorm, in her narrow cot. Nearly hyperventilating, Fox clawed oxygen into her lungs, her breaths whistling in her throat. _Fuck, a nightmare...it seemed so real._

Hands suddenly clasped her shoulder, and the mattress dipped. "Fox? Fox, are you okay? It was just a nightmare." Tris voice chased the last of the fog away and Fox reached up, grabbing Tris' wrists.

"Tris." She choked. "Oh, god Tris."

Tris pulled Fox towards her into a hug. "Shhh," she soothed. After a few moments, the worst of Fox's tremors were over and her heart began to slow down.

"Was it Eric?" Tris whispered lowly in Fox's ear, quiet enough that no one else could hear.

"Max threw him into the chasm." Fox murmured, the memory of Eric dying in front of her still too raw to tell.

"Jesus...Fox it was just a nightmare. He's safe, you're safe...just a bit longer."

Fox nodded against Tris' shoulder and sat back up, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Tris asked.

"She's fine. Jesus, Banjo it was just a nightmare! Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep." Peter roared from across the dorm.

Fox bit back a grin as Tris turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Peter. Looking back at her, Tris smoothed her hair back from her forehead and looked into Fox's eyes.

"You're okay now?"

Fox nodded, her pulse was still racing, it would take hours to slow completely down; but she was doing okay now.

Tris offered a small smile before standing and returning to her own cot. Fox fell back down with sigh. Although utterly exhausted, Fox lay there for close to an hour before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

* * *

The grave again. Fox opened her eyes and looked tiredly over at Four. It had been nearly a week since her nightmare about Eric dying and Fox slept only in fits and starts, snapping awake often, afraid to be swept up in another horrible dream. Being able to work out at the gym was a godsend, the exertion taking her mind off her desperate loneliness, but Fox was still struggling, waking up more often than not with tears dried on her cheeks.

"Only three." Four murmured.

"What?"

Four took a deep breath and turned to Fox. "You're only experiencing three fears, Fox. The simulation keeps replaying the same three."

Fox waited, although she appreciated the practice this repetition was giving her, she saw that Four was deep troubled about it.

"I have no control over which fears the computer puts you through. Maybe you truly only have three fears, and that why they keep repeating."

"Only three? Is that even possible? I thought the average person had between ten and fifteen?"

"The average person, yes. Fox, you're anything but average. I only have four, it's entirely possible you only have three; I'll be a little jealous if that's true, 'cause you'll steal my thunder, but it's definitely feasible."

"Or?"

Four sighed. "Or for whatever reason, the computer isn't bringing your other fears out in the simulations, and in the final test, you're going to be faced with a bunch of fears that are new, that you haven't been able to see and practice getting through."

Fox's stomach dropped.

Four exhaled, ran his hand roughly through his hair. "I don't know which it is." He admitted. "Both are equally viable. Somehow, though, I think you just have three base fears."

"Just three?"

Four grinned at Fox. "Fox, you're epic. Of course it's possible. It wouldn't surprise me at all. We'll just have to decide if you want your new nickname to be 'Three' or 'Trio'."

Fox giggled. "I prefer Fox."

Four grinned back, reached out and slapped her shoulder. "Get outta here, Trio."

Fox laughed out loud, stood up with new energy, turned and left the simulation room.

* * *

Tris had managed to track down some books by speaking to Uriah. He'd borrowed some from his mom and Fox was partway through the stack she'd received. She was devouring Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Fox had wanted to read it forever, but Amity didn't have a copy and the lone school library copy had always been signed out.

Despite herself, Fox was becoming accustomed to staying in the dorm, to staying isolated from Eric. She hated every minute of, and every second of her solitude was nearly unbearable, but she was becoming used to the pain. Misery had become her most common emotion, and the fantasies she had about when she'd be able to be with Eric again had gone from grand and earth-shaking to simple and sweet. She just wanted him back, that was all. Anything else was icing on the cake. As long as she could feel Eric's arms around her, his breath warm on her neck and his voice deep and soft in her ear, she'd be happy.

The next two weeks passed frustratingly slow. Fox was ready for the final test, was more than ready for this whole bullshit situation to be over. Although she looked to only have a record low three fears, it still took Fox a while to get through them, and Four predicted that although Fox would definitely pass, she wouldn't be ranked first. Fox was completely okay with that, passing was what mattered. She was entertaining the idea of becoming a tattoo artist once she passed. Drawing had always been a stress release for her, and she was damn good at it, but had never given it much thought, had always only been concerned with getting away from Amity and passing Dauntless initiation.

Much to Fox's relief, Peter and his goons never seemed to notice or comment that Eric was conspicuously absent from training, and that Fox seemed to live in the dorms. She knew it was solely due to their own frightening experiences in the fear simulations being an overriding distraction, and not due to any censure or consideration on their part. Fox had told no one but Tris about her low number of fears, but she knew it would become public during the final test and soon become her defining characteristic here in Dauntless, she could only hope that it distracted everyone from the fact that she was going to cleave herself to Eric once the final was over, and never let go. People would figure out that they'd become involved during training, but Fox hoped that they'd realize he had nothing to do with her only having three fears and couldn't have doctored her ranking in any way.

* * *

Fox lay restless the morning of the final test. She'd come awake sometime earlier and simply lay there, tracing patterns in the ceiling above her with her eyes. Today was the day, either Fox had a record low number of fears, and would pass initiation and become a full-fledged member of Dauntless, with Eric at her side; or hidden fears would swoop into her test and derail everything. Fox was so exhausted, so tired of being alone, of not waking up in Eric's arms and hearing his sexy voice in her ear that on more than one occasion in the past few days, she'd almost chucked it all in and ran into Max's office; where she planned to tell him to go fuck himself, then find Eric and leave the entire faction behind. Tris had seen that wild look in Fox's eyes a few nights ago and sat with her on the cot, working to talk Fox off the figurative ledge. Fox had never had people care about her like this before; Eric, Four, Tris, even Will and Christina.

Fox had been completely alone in the peace, love and harmony faction called Amity, and had to defect to the warrior faction Dauntless to find friendship, love and compassion, the irony was not lost on her.

With a deep sigh Fox sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her cot. She was always one of the first up, but today everyone seemed to have woken up early and she was not the only one in the shower. Tris, Christina and Will joined her for breakfast, where the only one with an appetite seemed to be Will. Fox forced herself to eat, she couldn't afford to become light-headed and shaky today.

Without speaking beyond what was necessary, they filed into the fear simulation waiting area and sat down to wait. Everyone was solemn and introspective, even Peter, who was usually an ass just for the sake of it.

Names were called, and the crowd of initiates got smaller. Then Four called out Fox's name. Tris surprised her with a hug and Fox swallowed down unexpected tears. This was it, sink or swim. Notching her chin high, Fox walked towards Four, followed as he led her to a simulation chair in the centre of a large room. People watched, mostly leaders and important people from Dauntless, but others were there too, and Fox had to bite her tongue as she passed Jeanine Matthews. She looked around for Eric, but couldn't see him. Her eyes instead met Max's. _When I pass, I'm going to see him, s_ he said with her gaze.

 _If you pass, you will._ Max returned.

Fox sat down in the chair and took a deep breath. Four would not be administering the serum or her test, but before he left her side he leaned down and said softly.

"Be brave, Fox."

The technician leaned forward and injected Fox in the neck.

Immediately Fox found herself surrounded by the hundreds of faceless beings. She'd thought about her fears while languishing in the dorms, and realized this particular fear was based on her home faction abandoning her, nobody helping her. She was afraid of being ignored. The eerie wail rose again, screaming in Fox's ears, the wind sucking the air from her lungs, but Fox found the breath to scream back.

"You can't hurt me anymore!" She cried, her voice booming like a thunderclap. Instantly, the moonlight appeared and Fox was in her second fear, the invisible stalkers. This fear was obvious when you thought about, she feared being attacked again. Fox refused to run, fisted her hands at her sides. Attacking her last fear head-on had worked, she would try the same.

"Leave me alone." She hissed, unable to stop a shiver when close to a thousand red eyes suddenly alighted on her, and a low growl she'd never heard in this before began. "Leave me alone, you don't scare me anymore. You can't touch me anymore."

The air was knocked out of Fox's lungs as she slammed down into the grave. The walls were higher than ever, and it was so cold Fox could almost see her breath. The face appeared at the top, leering down at her, his eyes glowed now. A shovelful of dirt landed on Fox's legs, it was larger than before, the dirt like cement. The next shovelful fell, it was larger still. Her fear had accelerated, Fox would be covered in suffocating grave dirt in a fraction of the time of her fear simulations. There wasn't time to control her breathing with slow exhalations, and Fox sensed that wouldn't be the way to get out of it this time anyway. This was the final, and she'd conquered her last two fears by challenging them. Fox set her jaw and took a deep breath. She welcomed the dirt that landed on her chest. More faces appeared, their laughter a shrill shriek in Fox's ears. The dirt that fell on her was suffocatingly heavy, crushing down on Fox's lungs. A shovelful hit her face, covered her eyes and trickled into her nostrils. Fox let herself go limp. _If I am to die here, I will go bravely. I won't cry out, I won't panic. I welcome the next world, the next step in my journey._

Fox slammed back into the chair, gasping as a cheer rose from the crowd. Four was at her side, beaming.

"You did it, Fox." He grinned. He clasped her hand and pulled her to sit up.

"My time?"

"It was good, you did amazing. Listen to all of them cheering for you."

Fox looked around, all the spectators that she'd walked through, all the initiates clustered to one side; who'd had their turn and were waiting for the tests to finish, they were all cheering her, stomping their feet and whooping.

"Three fears, Fox. You're legend now." Four grinned. He pulled Fox gently off the chair and gently gripped her elbow, guiding her off the platform.

Fox was grateful for his help, a tremor was running through her. _I passed. Everyone is cheering for me. I GET TO SEE ERIC AGAIN!_ Fox looked around for the closest set of stairs to sprint to, her only thoughts now to go find Eric. Max stepped in front of her, stopping her and Four. He looked at Four, who leaned down and said. "I have to go get the next initiate, see you later, Trio." before walking away. Fox looked steadily up into Max's face.

"Of course you'll be remaining here until the testing is finished. And then the rankings will be announced." Max said lightly, but his eyes burned.

Fox thought quickly. This wasn't a request, it was a demand. Max couldn't have his initiates running of during the final, it didn't look good to the other faction leaders. Fox caught sight of Jeanine eyeing them and thought quickly. There was a two day window after the final test, where the initiates that passed were free to let go and mingle with their new faction. It was generally a huge, two day party that never ended. It wasn't until the third day after the final test, known as Selection Day, that the initiates; most of them still hung-over, gathered with the leaders in a ceremony to choose their new jobs.

"Of course not, sir." Fox answered airily, as if the thought hadn't ever entered her mind. "I will stay with my class until rankings are announced, and will see you again at the Selection ceremony."

Max nodded, reading Fox's veiled answer, pride twinkled in his eyes. She would stay, put on a good show until dismissed with the rest of the initiates, and in return, Max would give her the next two days free to be with Eric. Her absence from the giant party would be excused. Max leaned forward and murmured. "You will be an asset to Dauntless, graduate."

Fox nodded in return. "Sir." Her voice held a new respect, she and Max had reached an understanding, and they both recognized that the other would be a valuable ally one day. Spinning sharply she turned and jogged to join her initiate class.

* * *

Fox stood at military rest, feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind her. Four had brought Tris out after her and Fox watched on the large screen Tris' reactions to her fears. When Tris conquered the last one and opened her eyes on the simulation chair, Fox's voice joined the others in a cheer of victory. Four escorted her off the platform and partway over to Fox, then returned to fetch then next initiate.

Fox held out her hand to Tris and pulled her into a hug. They embraced tightly for a moment before parting.

"We did it." Fox grinned.

"We're Dauntless now." Tris grinned back.

 _We get to be with Four and Eric now, no more hiding._ Fox's eyes said, and Tris beamed back.

Fox had to work hard to disguise her impatience as the testing progressed. She watched in surprise as Molly took a huge amount of time to work through her test and couldn't stop a small gasp when the technician was forced to pull Drew out of his. _He failed, Drew is factionless...Molly might be too._ Fox risked a glance at Peter, he had done well, was most likely going to pass, and he watched Drew with a mix of disgust and sadness.

Finally, the final initiate was tested and Max stepped up onto the platform. "The leaders will convene to discuss and finalize rankings. Initiates remain here."

Fox shifted from foot to foot. Tris, too, seemed similarly impatient. They both planned to spend the next two days uninterrupted with their lovers. Fox didn't miss the quick glances that passed between Four and Tris and smiled slightly. They were good together, fit together like two puzzle pieces. She and Eric were the same, completing each other, shoring up each other's weaknesses, complimenting each other's strengths. Fuck, Fox missed him.

Max and the other leaders reappeared, stood in formation on the platform. The rankings would be displayed one by one on the large screen behind him.

"Ranked first." Max boomed. _Uriah_ appeared on the screen and the initiates exploded.

"Second." _Fox._

"Oh my god, Fox!" Tris pulled Fox into a tight hug and Fox couldn't stop a gasp of surprise. Second? She'd expected to pass, no more. She turned back to the leaders to see Max smiling proudly at her.

"Third." _Will._

"Fourth." _Tris._

Now it was Fox's turn to pull Tris into a tight hug. Here they were, an Amity and an Abnegation transfer, absolutely kicking ass here in Dauntless.

The rest of the rankings were announced. Fox was unexpectedly saddened to see that both Molly and Drew had failed, they'd both be factionless. Tris too watched them with sympathy, her lips compressed. Christina, who'd ranked seventh, pulled herself away from Will long enough to sling an arm over Tris and Fox's shoulders and shriek in their ears. Laughing, the three girls hugged, pulling Uriah and Will into the fray. The initiates who failed were escorted away, to the dorm to pack their belongings and Max turned to the graduates.

"Congratulations on passing initiation. Welcome to Dauntless!" He bellowed and the crowd exploded. Jeanine and her minion, who'd been skulking close to her side to be safe from the Dauntless savages, quickly took their leave; they weren't waiting for the party to really get going, and a wave of Dauntless, new and old, began to flow into the Pit. Music was already playing, but was cranked up louder, and the drinks started flowing.

"I'm going to go." Fox murmured in Tris' ear. "See you at the Selection ceremony."

Tris sent her a wicked glance. "Come up for air long enough to come have a drink with us later, bring Eric."

"You too." Fox teased.

Tris grinned, her cheeks reddening. "Tomorrow." She replied and Fox threw back her head with a roar.

"Not a Stiff anymore." She teased.

"Definitely not a Banjo." Tris shot back.

With one last wink, Fox turned and weaved her way through the crowd, she was stopped a few times by well-wishers, but kept her forward motion and made it to the stairs. Sprinting up them two at a time, Fox reached Eric's floor and jogged down to his door. Breathlessly, she knocked.

Eric threw open the door, a huge grin splitting his face. He'd worked hard at the gym in the last two weeks, his muscle definition was back; and the lines of sorrow and pain on his face disappeared when he saw Fox. His eyes danced. Fox leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips crashed together and Eric slammed the door closed.

 **A/N: THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY! STAY TUNED :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the reviews, follows, favourites and encouragement. Enjoy this chapter! This story isn't quite done, I have a few more surprises, then I hope you'll join me for the sequel I have planned. :)**

Eric stumbled to the couch, collapsing backwards and pulling Fox down into his lap. They were frantic, desperate sounds of need escaped them as they kissed, tongues sliding against each other. Fox ground down onto Eric's lap, feeling the rock hard ridge of him underneath her. She clawed at his shoulders and chest, bit his lip and nearly came undone at his guttural groan.

"Fuck, baby. I missed you so bad." Eric moaned, nipping hard at her pulse point.

Fox pulled at his belt, tearing open his fly and releasing his straining cock as Eric ripped her shirt over her head, clawed at her black bra. Yanking it off, he tossed it carelessly away and wrapped his arms around Fox, burying his head in her breasts. Fox scrambled away long enough to pull her jeans down and kick them away before Eric reached out and grabbed her again with a possessive growl. Pulling her back onto his lap Eric arched forward against her as Fox slammed herself home on his cock; both of them crying out in ecstasy as they finally reconnected in that most primal way.

"Fuck." Eric gasped, his hips pumping as he thrust, his hands clawed at Fox's waist, holding her down as he slammed into her.

"More, harder, please Eric." Fox pleaded, her core on fire. Eric was filling her completely and it wasn't enough, would never be enough to satisfy her need for him. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes and Fox screamed Eric's name, shattering around him.

Eric roared as he came, throwing his head back, hips pumping as he spilled deep inside Fox. Groaning he slumped against her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and panting into Fox's throat. Fox caught her breath for a moment, then snaked her hands up underneath Eric's shirt and lifted it off, running her hands down his chest and over his abs. Still inside her, Fox felt Eric grow hard again and with a growl he stood, grabbing Fox's ass to hold her around his waist as he walked towards the bed. They didn't make it far; Fox dragged her tongue against the tattoos on one side of Eric's throat and he slammed her against the wall opposite the couch, began thrusting into her with an animal snarl of lust. Fox's ass slapped against the wall and she clawed her hand against the back of his head, crushing her lips to his. Their tongues danced and slid together, lips bruising with the force of their passion. Fox felt herself come undone, shockwaves coursing down to the tips of her toes and she gave a strangled cry, her face pressed against Eric's sweat-slicked shoulder, her teeth scraping his tender skin. Eric joined her cry, spasming inside her, a primal groan tearing from his chest. Legs trembling with aftershocks, Eric carried Fox the rest of the way to his bed and lay her down. Fox grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him down with her, rolling them so Eric lay on his back.

Fox curled around and straddled Eric, settling gently down on his hips. He rested his hands on her thighs, high up at the curve of her ass. They gazed at each other as their breathing slowed, just enjoying the sensation of touching.

"We're never leaving this bed." Eric said, his voice rough.

Fox bit her lip and giggled. "I kinda promised Tris we'd meet her and Four for drinks in the Pit tomorrow night."

Eric gave her a playful growl and rolled, pulling Fox down onto the bed. He rose above her and fixed her with a stern eye. "I order you to stay in my bed."

Fox laughed. "I passed initiation, I'm ranked second. You have no powers here."

Eric's eyes went dark and he curled his lip. Changing tactics, he relaxed his expression and trailed his index finger casually along the curve of Fox's breast. "What if I offered incentive?" He lifted his gaze from her chest to her eyes, raising his eyebrows promisingly.

Fox pretended to consider. "I don't know, we Dauntless like to drink. It'd have to be pretty good."

Eric grinned lazily in a way that Fox would never tire of. "Oh, it will be."

Lowering his head, Eric gently nudged Fox's nose with his own to tip her head back slightly and pressed his lips to hers. He inhaled sharply, cupping the breast he'd just been teasing with his fingertip and lowered himself down, resting on his forearms. Moaning, Fox deepened the kiss and reached up, touching her palm to his cheek.

Fox trailed her hand down and pushed at Eric's shoulder, rolling with him so she was straddling him again. Eric's pupils were blown wide, his fingers digging into her hips.

Fox lifted her hips slightly and brushed her core teasingly along Eric's hardening cock. "Do you want it slow and gentle?" She asked, demonstrated the pace with another stroke of her hips. "Or hard and fast?"

Eric pulled hard at her hips and Fox allowed herself to slide down, Eric's cock filling her completely. They moaned in tandem.

"I just want you." Eric growled, his hips beginning to pump into her.

"You have me." Fox promised, dropping her head back as the bliss began to overwhelm her again.

Eric's hands roamed upwards, teasing and stroking along Fox's torso, his fingers leaving hot trails as they traced the curves of her breasts. One hand reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking across her bottom lip, while the other dropped to where their bodies met and began to rub slow circles on her sensitive bud. The multiple sensations quickly pulled Fox to the edge and her cry of ecstasy mingled with a laugh of pure joy. This was exactly where she wanted to be, where she'd always want to be; with the man she loved more than anything, his own groans and curses as he followed her into bliss the sweetest music she'd ever heard. Fox gazed down at Eric as her aftershocks faded, the look of sweet pain on his face as he spilled inside of her a sight she'd never be tired of.

Breathing hard, Eric pulled Fox down beside him and tucked her back against him. His arms encircled her and he buried his head in her hair, inhaling her scent. With one hand he reached down blindly and snagged the covers, pulled them up to cover them and snuggled against her with a happy little purr. During their forced separation, neither had rested properly; unable to sleep unless they were together and Fox felt a wave of exhaustion flow over her now, she was safe again in Eric's strong arms, she could sleep once more. As she faded, her body relaxing, she heard Eric whisper into her throat as he too drifted off.

"I love you, baby...forever."

* * *

They slept for hours, snuggled together. The exhaustion of the last few weeks melting away; finally Fox began to stir. Sometime during the night they'd shifted position. Eric lay on his back, one arm flung out to the side. Fox curled against him, her head resting high up on his chest, her hand laying across his abs. Eric's other arm lay along her spine, his hand resting on the curve of her hip. Fox's leg was thrown across Eric's. Fox lay there for a long while, just enjoying waking up in Eric's arms again, she'd slept hardly at all since the last time they'd been together, and Fox was so contented right now she could easily drop back. Turning her head, she rested her opposite cheek on Eric's warm skin to study his face. He looked so relaxed and comfortable, almost childlike. Fox gazed at his lips, full and kissable, as fucking sexy relaxed like right now as they were twisted into a snarl. Stubble covered his chin and cheeks, which only added to his dangerous appeal. His lashes were surprisingly long for a man, dusting his cheeks. Gone was the sickly grey tone in his skin, his coloring was healthy again, the dark bruises fainter under his eyes. After Max had reinstated the privilege, he thrown himself into workouts, his body muscular and massive again. The look suited him, he was too big in stature and personality to be anything but in colossal in body. For so huge a man, he was capable of startling gentleness, of surprising tenderness. He'd shown this side to Fox, this side that no one ever got to see, a side no one even expected him to have; and he'd done so willingly, giving his entire heart, body and soul to her, whispering against her throat so many weeks ago that he had fallen in love with her. Fox could only imagine the depths of his feelings, if they were even half as strong as hers then they together were unbreakable, would be inseparable even through death. One would wait for the other at the gateway to the next adventure, refusing to move on until the other joined them.

As if sensing the gravity of Fox's thoughts, Eric inhaled sharply, eyelids fluttering as he began to wake up. Fox waited, a smile teasing her lips as Eric opened his eyes slowly, still caught in sleep and focussed gradually on her watching him.

"Good morning." Fox whispered.

Eric smiled back. "Good morning, baby." He lifted his out-flung arm and trailed his knuckles gently across Fox's cheek. For years, languishing in Hell otherwise known as Amity; Fox had shied away from all human contact, had isolated herself for protection to such a degree that it no longer had even occurred to her that she missed being touched; defecting to Dauntless and meeting the enigmatic leader that everyone feared had changed all that. Fox couldn't be touched enough, lapped up Eric's affectionate brushes and bear hugs with an appetite born of starvation. She would never tire of his contact, welcomed every stroke and trailing fingertip. Fox realized she was being uncharacteristically sappy and smothered a giggle.

Eric lifted her chin with an iron finger gloved in velvet skin. "What are you giggling about?" He grinned.

"Just being a girl, enjoying laying here with my man." Fox murmured. Her stomach growled suddenly and she stifled a snort, burying her face in Eric's chest.

He barked a laugh. "You hungry, baby?"

"Starving." She lifted her head and glanced at Eric's alarm. "I think we missed breakfast in the mess hall though."

Eric rolled his eyes and grinned. "Nobody'd be there, everyone's off-their-asses drunk in the Pit, it's the same every year. I have food up here, I'll make you something; what do you want?"

Fox trailed her hand down Eric's stomach and brushed at his cock. "This would be nice."

Eric laughed and groaned at the same time, and rolled out of bed. Naked he strode to the bathroom and Fox propped her head up on a fist, admiring the view. If anything, his ass was even more spectacular than the last time she'd seen it. He emerged a few minutes later and pulled on a pair of sweats. Crawling up to Fox's head he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"You have to eat. You'll need the energy." He grinned wickedly and stood back up, disappearing into the kitchen.

Fox followed a few minutes later, wearing one of Eric's shirts and nothing else. Eric was at the stove, scrambling eggs; bacon frying in another pan. A glass of orange juice waited at the counter. Fox sat on the stool and watched Eric's muscles flex as he moved from pan to pan.

"I never saw you in the mess hall." Fox said, and Eric knew instantly what she meant.

"Part of my lockdown. Max wouldn't let me go. I had to phone Four and get him to grab me some groceries so I wouldn't starve. Guards tore it all apart looking for secret notes or messages from you."

"He sure was pissed off." Fox muttered, shaking her head. "I mean, I know he had a point but-"

Eric turned to her, an unfathomable look in his eyes. "I doesn't matter anymore. You're ranked second, he'll get over it soon."

"You think he'll reinstate you?"

Eric shrugged. "Right now, I don't care. I could handle staying here and being at your beck and call." He grinned savagely.

Fox rolled her eyes. "You're burning the bacon, Coulter. Eyes on the prize."

"They are." Eric reassured her with a husky tone as he turned back.

Stacking two plates he turned again and set one in front of Fox. He'd added toast to the meal and Fox's mouth watered. Both starving, they ate in silence for awhile before Fox found herself giggling again.

"What?" Eric asked mildly, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Just remembered when I saw Max last. He 'reminded' me to stay until the rankings were posted. Once I agreed and told him I'd see him again at the Selection ceremony he leaned down and said I'll be 'an asset to Dauntless'."

"You will, you are." Eric agreed. "If you take a leadership position, there's no telling how far you'll take the faction."

"We'll be the King and Queen of Dauntless." Fox mused.

"Your Majesty." Eric agreed.

After Fox had finished, Eric pushed her plate away and lifted her onto the counter, setting her on the edge. Pushing her thighs apart he stepped between them and, with a wicked look in his eyes, lifted the hem of his t-shirt to show she wore nothing underneath.

"Woman, you'll be the death of me." He groaned, sliding into her with one slow thrust.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day lost in each other, making up for the lost weeks. Part of the day they just lounged together in bed, talking; Eric running his fingers through Fox's hair. They talked of everything and nothing. He learned Fox's favourite colour (dark purple), and she learned his (forest green), Eric told Fox the brighter parts of his childhood, touching only lightly on the darker parts; the isolation he felt from his Erudite peers because of his Dauntless attitude. He'd befriended Zeke and the others in high school, had grown further apart from his intellectually obsessed factionmates, grown rough and tumble with the Dauntless, leaping off trains and flying off rooftops for the damn thrill of it. Fox fleshed out what Eric already knew of her childhood, added in the good parts of her childhood before the attack, when she'd fit in with Amity and had a large circle of friends. Eric stroked her hair soothingly as she unloaded her sorrow regarding her life after; how all her family and supposed friends had pushed her to forget, to 'not make a scene and disturb our harmony', and watched with bewilderment when she refused to go quietly into the night.

"What happened to your attackers?" Eric murmured at one point.

"Choosing day was only a few weeks later...the one who'd attacked me first, his name was Tom, transferred out to Candor, but the rest stayed. I saw them everyday, had to work with them as I got older."

"Candor? That's an interesting decision."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to him."

"I could do some looking..." Eric said softly.

Fox shook her head, turned and pressed her lips to Eric's stomach. "Don't. It's all past me now."

* * *

By promising her endless attention in bed later, Fox managed to convince Eric to emerge from the apartment that night long enough to throw back some drinks and celebrate with the others. Eric had shown a flash of uncharacteristic nervousness as they were leaving, and Fox touched his cheek, worried.

"What if they don't like me? Your friends? All they know me as is Eric the cruel leader. I hung Christina over the chasm for Christ's sake."

"Don't be worried." Fox murmured. "You're not a monster, and they'll see that. Just stick with me." She grinned widely and pecked at his lips.

Eric reached up quickly and coiled his fingers in Fox's hair, stopping her from pulling away. He pressed his lips harder to hers and gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip. He didn't miss her sharp inhale. Pulling away, Eric smiled at her. Her friends would accept him or they wouldn't, he had no control over it. But he had Fox, and that was what mattered.

Seeing the worry in his eyes lift, Fox pecked his lips once more and grinned. "C'mon Coulter, buy the lady a drink."

"Yes ma'am." Eric drawled, letting Fox lead him out of the doorway, shutting the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter! Please let me know what you thought of 'Fire Fox' and stayed tuned for the sequel. Thank you everyone for the follows, reviews and favourites! :)**

The party was still in full swing when Eric and Fox entered the Pit, Eric's arm slung over Fox's shoulders. The few partygoers they passed still coherent enough to understand what they were seeing raised their eyebrows and nudged their neighbours, but no one seemed put out or scandalized. Why wouldn't the most epic female of this year's initiate crop catch the eye of the most dangerous leader in Dauntless?

"Fox!" Someone called out and Fox looked around for the owner. Tris waved from a table she and Four sat at, near a fire someone had started in a large truck rim. Will and Christina sat there as well, and Fox saw Four beckoning Uriah over, who was holding Marlene's hand and was looking quite chipper. Fox took a deep breath and turned to Eric, his arm dropping off her shoulder to rest gently on her hip.

"You ready?" She murmured.

Eric looked over at the table. The only one there he got along with was Uriah, because he was close to his older brother; and more recently, Four. The others only knew him as Eric the asshole, Eric the hard-ass jerk who pushed you until you broke. He brought his free hand up and rested it on Fox's other hip, squeezed his fingers slightly. Lifting his head he allowed the true extent of his apprehension show for a heartbeat before dropping his eyes again.

Fox reached out and cupped his cheek, raising his head. "Look at me." She whispered.

Reluctantly, Eric opened up his eyes. He hated being so anxious, hated worrying about how Fox's friends would accept him. The old Eric wouldn't care, wouldn't even be in this position. The old Eric was desperately lonely and heartbreakingly alone.

Fox waited until Eric unwillingly met her gaze, then smiled reassuringly. Eric found himself smiling back. He could do this, if Fox stayed at his side. Fox took a step back and extended her hand. Eric reached out and grabbed it, took a deep breath and let Fox lead him to the table.

"Hey guys." Fox greeted.

"Hey you!" Tris laughed. "Took you long enough, how many times did you-" she broke off laughing as Four poked her gently in the ribs.

"Ignore her, she's discovered rum." Four laughed. Standing, he extended his hand. "Hey, Eric. How ya been?"

Four's approval of Eric seemed to be the push the table needed to accept his presence. Even Christina threw Fox an excited smile before returning to murmuring in Will's ear. Eric was quickly brought into the various conversations, his place with the group cemented as they realized just how happy Fox was with him, and how easy he actually was to talk to with his guard dropped. Eric pulled Fox into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Will was telling some outlandish tale that was probably only half true, if that, and was making Tris roll her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Eric murmured in her ear. Four and Tris had made a drink run, returning with enough for everyone, and Fox's sat untouched in front of her. She sipped instead at water, a jug had been left at the table, but no one else was drinking it.

"A little queasy." Fox admitted. She'd felt flutters of nausea the last few days, assumed it was nerves for the upcoming final test.

"Do you want to leave?" Eric whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

Fox considered a moment before shaking her head. Eric was having a good time, the group had relaxed, seemed willing to leave the past where it belonged, and had brought him into the fold, including him in the ridiculous conversations the liquor was pulling out of them. She shimmied her hips ever so slightly, and bit her lip wickedly as Eric groaned in her ear.

"Don't tease me. I'll bend you over right here." He breathed, his tongue flicking briefly against the shell of her ear.

"Save it Lovebirds." Christina laughed, slapping the table and startling Uriah, who'd stated a few minutes ago that he was 'just resting his head for a minute' and had fallen asleep.

Cheeks reddening, Fox stuck her tongue out at her and giggled when Eric tightened his arms around her, leaned past her shoulder into her peripheral vision and stuck his tongue out too.

Christina, Tris and Marlene shrieked with laughter, startling Uriah again, who'd dropped his head a second time to the table, and making Four chuckle. He saluted Eric with his beer and took a drink, shaking his head.

Finally, a few hours later, Eric could stand it no longer to have Fox in his lap with her clothes still on, and murmured in her ear that he was ready to go. Marlene had led Uriah home awhile ago, and Will and Christina had disappeared not long after, leaving Four, Tris, Eric and Fox alone. Tris had climbed into Four's lap and Fox had grinned at her, remembering her fantasy in the mess hall from so long ago. The four of them out in public, together. Free to show their love for each other. Tris and Four. Eric and Fox.

At Fox's nod, Eric said. "We're going go, it was great to see you guys."

Four shot Eric a look of masculine understanding and turned to grin at Tris. "Yeah, I think we're going to shove off to."

"We're going to have sex." Tris hissed triumphantly, a huge drunken grin on her face.

Four chuckled as Fox gaped and Eric shook his head, fighting not to snort with amusement.

"We're going to put you to bed." Four replied, smiling down at her. He grinned apologetically at Fox and Eric. "See you later. If not tomorrow, then before the Selection ceremony?"

Eric nodded and shook his finger at Tris. "Behave yourself, Stiff." He said, mock-sternly.

"Oh boo." Tris babbled as Four lifted her into his arms, bridal style. "You used to be fun, Eric."

"Now I know you're drunk." Eric retorted, chuckling.

Four shook his head, laughing as he turned to leave, Tris was now singing some obnoxious pop song that had been playing earlier.

Eric watched them go for a moment, then reached down and hooked his arm behind Fox's legs, lifting her the same way Four had with Tris.

"Let's go home, baby." He grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Fox's head.

* * *

As Fox had promised herself before, she and Eric never left the apartment the next day. They christened every room and close to every surface, twice in some cases and also just laid together, enjoying the downtime and each other's company.

Fox drowsed, her head in Eric's lap on the couch. They were dressed for a novel change and had put in a movie to watch, but Eric had pulled out a book and absently stroked his fingers through Fox's hair as he read. Princess lay on the couch behind him, against the back of his head and purred, her tail twitching occasionally. The queasiness had come and gone and Fox worked to ignore it. So much had happened in the last few days, it would pass.

* * *

That night, Eric took Fox to bed and made love to her, pouring his heart and soul into his every move, worshipping and ravishing her, bringing Fox to peak after peak before allowing himself to spill inside her, shuddering into her neck, their skin sweat-slicked, the musk of their lovemaking heavy in the air. Opening his eyes as he lay on her, his forearms braced on either side of her head, Eric found himself overwhelmed by the woman underneath him, by the emotions she brought out in him.

"Marry me." He blurted.

Fox giggled. "Ask me when you're not inside me still."

Eric frowned slightly. Although he'd blurted it out, and right now probably wasn't the greatest timing, he'd meant it.

"I'm serious...marry me, Fox."

Fox reached up and cupped his face. She looked directly into his eyes. "If you really mean this, ask me again, when we're not in bed together, when we've not just made love."

Disappointed, Eric nodded. He leaned down, pressed his lips to Fox's and tried to convey the seriousness of his request. Exhaling, he pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers for a long moment. Withdrawing himself from between her legs, Eric lay down beside Fox and pulled her against him. She snuggled up tight, her breath tickling Eric's throat and he mused quietly to himself as he drifted off that he was exactly where he wanted to be; that perhaps his entire life had just been a sum of experiences meant to bring him here, to this woman; who had become his entire life.

* * *

Eric's work phone rang shrilly the next morning, startling Eric out of sleep. Fox hummed unhappily, still unconscious, and burrowed her face against Eric's chest. He hadn't received a call on this phone since he'd been suspended; had kept it charged and turned on only out of habit. Grumbling to himself, Eric reached over and snagged it. He pressed it to his ear.

"Eric Coulter speaking."

"Coulter, it's Max. My office, half an hour." The line disconnected. Max sounded hung over and grumpy. _Great._ Today was the Selection ceremony, he was probably officially firing Eric to make room for the new graduates.

"Mmmm, who was that?" Fox mumbled, her voice thick with sleep, her lips tickling Eric's skin.

Eric rested his free arm behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling. "Max." He replied. "Wants to see me in a half an hour. Probably to fire me."

Fox lifted her head, her eyes sleepy still but alarmed. She reached up and touched Eric's bottom lip. He grinned and nibbled at her fingers. "You really think so?" She asked worriedly.

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. Laying here with you right now, I don't really care."

Fox huffed angrily. "You worked hard to become a leader, Eric. Don't throw it away."

"I'm not throwing it away. I've chosen you. If that means I'm out of leadership, that's fine. I'll deal with it."

A small noise of sorrow and disappointment escaped Fox. "Don't do that. You deserve to be a leader, you belong as a leader."

"I belong with you, Fox." Eric replied simply. "The rest is just-" He fluttered his hand, "insignificant."

Fox grew fierce. She reached up and grabbed Eric's chin, her grip surprisingly firm. She yanked his chin down to force him to look at her. "Don't do that." She growled. "Don't throw away your life and dreams over me. You worked hard to get where you are, you deserve leadership. This faction is worse off without you."

Eric grew suddenly angry. Fox was completely missing the point, what he was trying to convey. Had she not figured out yet that she was his world? That _nothing_ mattered without her? That Eric would wither and die without her at his side? Rolling he grabbed Fox's wrists and pinned her hands on either side of her face. He let his full weight rest on her to prevent Fox from struggling and glared down at her. The anger in Fox's eyes fled as she realized the depth of Eric's sudden rage, uncertainty warred with apprehension.

"Dammit, Fox. What do I have to say to convince you? You! You are my world, the ONLY thing that matters to me! Being a leader means nothing if you're not here with me? Do you understand? I can't... I won't live without you!"

Tears formed in Fox's eyes and trickled silently down her temples. A small part of her _had_ been convinced that once she graduated, Max would dangle the leadership carrot at Eric and he would drift away, deciding she was too much trouble. A larger part of her shook it's head and sighed, _you fucking dummy, he shows you every second of every day how much you mean to him. You feel the same way, stop fighting it, your past is your past; it doesn't define you, it doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness now. Happiness is staring you right in the face, snarling at you right now to_ see _him. See him, for fuck's sake. You know you can't live without him too._

The tears came in earnest and Fox began to cry. Eric rumbled low in his chest in distress over her tears, and lowered his head, brushing his lips to hers. Gently he pulled away slightly and kissed away her tears.

"Don't cry, Fox. Please.' He whispered. "I meant it, you are the most important thing to me now...do you feel the same?"

Fresh tears came and Fox nodded, surrendering entirely to her feelings. "Yes." She whispered, "I do."

A low sound escaped Eric and he lowered his head to her throat; rolling slightly so as not to crush her, he pulled Fox tight against his chest and sighed, his body relaxing. He was about to drift off again when Fox asked quietly.

"Don't you have to meet Max?"

"Shit!" Eric barked, flying out of bed, nearly crashing into the doorframe as he scrambled into the bathroom. The shower started and Eric grumbled. "I completely forgot. Woman! You distract me!"

"Right back at you, Coulter." Fox appeared at the bathroom door, nude, as Eric turned to enter the shower. He groaned and shook his head. Fox laughed at him as he grumbled, muttering about 'damn woman, walking around naked'.

Fox turned and pulled Eric's shirt from last night over her head, she still had a few hours before the Selection ceremony. She wandering into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice for Eric. She would have breakfast waiting when he returned, and would accept whatever decision he'd made. Eric hurried in, grinned widely as Fox handed him the juice and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, baby. I gotta go." He sprinted out, the door slamming behind him.

Biting her lip, Fox walked to the bathroom.

She was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast when Eric came back. Fox looked up at him questioningly, and Eric couldn't stop a wide smile.

"Well?" Fox asked, grinning. Eric wouldn't be smiling like this for bad news.

"I got promoted."

"What?!"

Eric grabbed Fox around the waist and spun her in a circle. Kissing her hard, he repeated. "I got promoted, Zeke and I did. It's a secret right now, but Max will announce it at the ceremony."

"Not fired." Fox teased.

Eric shook his head. "Not fired." He agreed. Reaching down he grabbed Fox's ass and lifted her legs around his waist. He turned and walked back to the bedroom, grinning as Fox protested about breakfast.

"Breakfast can wait, I can't."

* * *

Hours later, Fox stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pulling at her dress uniform. She'd gone down to the dorm briefly yesterday to collect her clothes and found a wrapped package on her bed. In it was a Dauntless dress uniform, really just a crisp pair of black pants, a fitted black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, padded in the shoulders, arm and elbows for intimidation and protection. Fox had left her hair loose and long and curled her toes in her black boots.

Eric came up behind her, handsome in his matching uniform. The padding in the shoulders made him even more massive, a beast of a man in black leather. Fox smiled nervously. Eric stood behind Fox, and held her gaze in the mirror as he reached up and gently pulled her hair from her throat and pressed a tender kiss to her skin. Fox shivered and Eric straightened.

"Ready?" He murmured.

Fox nodded.

The Selection ceremony was being held in the same room the final test had been conducted in. Most of Dauntless had gathered, watching as Fox and the other graduates lined themselves up by final ranking before turning to face Max. He hid his hangover well, and lifted a fist in greeting.

"Welcome to the Selection ceremony. I will call the graduates in order of their ranking to choose their career. There are four leadership positions available."

A rumble went through the crowd, four was uncommon, two positions was the usual.

Max continued. "Zeke Pedrad has been promoted from Compound defence leader to City Defence and Protection. In his absence I have redrawn his position into two leaderships spots. Eric Coulter has been promoted as well, to Initiation Leader, he will oversee all facets of the Dauntless initiation. His previous post of initiation training has been divided into two spots also."

The crowd cheered, Eric and Zeke receiving numerous slaps on the shoulders and handshakes.

Max cleared his throat for silence then continued. "First ranked, Uriah Pedrad!"

Uriah stepped forward from his spot at Fox's left. The Selection ceremony was similar to the Choosing ceremony. A round table stood in front of the graduates. A wooden ring encircled the edge, small circles with the available jobs inscribed around it. To choose, you picked up the small knife provided and spun the wooden ring, stabbing the knife into your chosen inscription.

Uriah spun the circle and stabbed decisively. Max read out his choice. "Leader, Compound defence and Protection." Zeke's old position. The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Second ranked, Fox LaRue!"

Fox stepped forward, glancing back to catch Eric's eye. He watched her, love shining in his eyes. Fox picked up the knife and began to spin the circle slowly, looking for the right inscription. She stabbed the knife down.

Max gave her a quick grin before announcing. "Leader, initiate training!"

The crowd whooped, stomping their feet, but Fox only had eyes for Eric, who smiled back at her, eyes luminous.

Will chose the second Compound defence spot. He would be perfect for it, his Erudite upbringing an asset. Tris was next and chose the second initiate training spot without hesitation. Christina and Marlene chose Police force, but the surprise was Peter, with his ranking he was expected to choose Police as well, but when his time came, he dully stabbed Fence patrol. He'd changed since the final, and Fox had come to believe that he actually missed Molly and Drew. If he'd chosen the Police, he'd probably see them among the Factionless, and been reminded constantly that he was alone without them. Fox watched Peter with a new appreciation.

As the ceremony came to a close, Max announced that he needed to speak to each new graduate one at a time in his office before they went down to the Pit to continue the party.

At Fox's urging, Eric left with Four and Zeke to go to the Pit, she and Tris would join them later.

"Fox." Max called and she walked in. Max gestured to the chair opposite him and Fox sat.

"Congratulations." Max said.

"Thank you, sir."

"I believe you'll do well in your chosen spot, you made a good choice. But," he held up a finger. "Your home life stays at home, it is all business at work, understand?"

Fox nodded.

"I'm cautioning all the new leaders of this, Uriah will be working under his brother, you with Eric...Tris with Four."

Fox felt her skin warm, Max had known about Tris and Four all along.

"They hid it better." Max said by way of explanation. "Seeing your's and Eric's punishment ensured they stayed private."

Fox nodded, Max saw all, duly noted.

"Be back here tomorrow morning for orientation, and Fox. Congratulations, again. You did very well."

"Thank you, sir." Fox stood and left.

She didn't head down to the Pit, instead Fox returned to Eric's apartment, _our apartment_ , and settled down to wait. Realizing she wasn't coming down, Eric would find her, and she wanted privacy right now. She fingered the item in her hands nervously, everything was changing and Fox wasn't sure if she was ready.

Boots sounded in the corridor and the door opened.

"Fox?" Eric called, stepping inside. Seeing Fox on the couch he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You were supposed to come down to the Pit."

Fox stood and took a hesitant step towards Eric. He frowned, beginning to worry at her silence. "Baby?" He asked quietly.

Fox exhaled slowly, holding out the object in her hand. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.


End file.
